


Becoming Invaluable

by burning_nova



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the war with Jotunheim Odin took Laufey for a consort and turned Jotunehim into a territory of Asgard. Laufey attempts to work with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laufey stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a fool: a jotun dressed in the Aesir clothing. But their long sleeves hid the accursed cuffs that bound his powers and magics.  He wore flowing robes that hid his belly swelling with child. A half-breed child of royal blood who would bear the name Odinson and not Laufeyson. He could not hate this get, for all of Odinson he would be, the blood of Laufey would still run through his veins.

        A child he would raise proud to be more jotnar than Aesir. Unlike the Borsons who spoke little of their queen-mother Bestla or his poor Farbauti who had born the Borson Vill two children who were quick to call themselves Aesir before Jotun. His own child would not suffer the same indignity. He ran his hand over the bump. No his child would be proud of his heritage.  
A small knock at the door caught his attention. 

    "Who is it?" He asked his voice harsh and cold even after years in Asgard. The door slowly opened. A small blond head peered at him with bright blue eyes. There was no fright in those eyes. "Odinson." He greeted to the child. He would need to stop calling him that after his own child was born. The head poked more into the room.

    "Baby?" The child asked as the tottered in; he had barely begun to walk properly. "Baby?" Laufey felt his mouth pull into a small smile against his wishes. The Odinson could not earn his hatred yet. 

    "Not yet, Odinson. Soon, soon you will have a brother to look after." Thor walked to him and lifted his arms up to him. How it had stung the All Mother to see her child come to him for comfort when the duties at court had her away from her accursed child. The gall had sated the burning resentment he felt toward the All Mother, *queen*.  

    "Odinson, I cannot." He said indicating his stomach. Thor pouted, eyes tearing. Child spoilt on love and no sorrow. A cruel anger churned in him and he wished to strike out and cause that child to scream, scream like his older sons had when their parents were ripped away from them and taken as consorts to the Borsons. Vill had at least the honor to marry his Farbauti. Farbuati-wife, Laufey-cosort? Whore? He did not for he feared angering the strongest Borson and causing the other to send away his children from their dam who had fought to reclaim them. 

    Instead he bent down, long limbs accommodating the reach such a small boy's grasp so he could feel his sibling. The child smiled and rubbed his belly before laying his head on his stomach. Laufey ran his hand through his hair. Thor made a contented sound. He enjoyed his cool grasp. "Baby, love you." He pressed a kiss to his stomach then looked up to him. "Love you, Mother Laufey." Thor said.   

    Laufey smiled. Child of his enemy, brother to his son, who had grown knowing him as 'Mother Laufey', companion to his father and mother.  The child in his own womb had not been born out of love or violence. He had submitted as duty to Odin All Father.  
   
The All Father had granted him had been the ability to deny him in a way that he no longer truly had right to. As a result he had submitted more than he would have preferred in order to keep the privilege. The All Father in turn attempted to provide him pleasure during their couplings, which had increased in frequency over the years. 

    For a time he had suspected the All Mother had stricken him barren. He had born no child to the All Father despite frequent and repeated couplings. When the All Father's seed had finally taken root in his womb, twice, neither child had grown past the first year. After the second child he feared his food bore trace amounts of poison and had refused to eat once this child had made his presence known.  There had been something wrong, he had known.  
   
The All Father had not taken kindly to the accusations that his household would poison him; dare harm the child of Odin.  The All Father, believing him mad from grief, started an investigation to humor him. The sentiment had left him bitter and the child in his lap had brought him much comfort during that time. If the All Mother had suspected foul play at work the All Father would have started an investigation without the slightest hesitation.  
   
The investigation had found that it had not been a kitchen hand that had stopped the All Father’s seed from continuing to grow but his healer’s aid that had slowly poisoned the children in his womb. Laufey had felt a sick sense of satisfaction when that fact came to light. The poor Odinson had not understood the anger in the palace and had snuck into his chambers one evening while the All Mother and All Father fought over the issue.  
   
The child had had mourned the loss of his siblings and now feared losing another. Laufey did not hide the truth from his not-child and had consoled him as he cried in anger and confusion. Now the Odinson came to his chambers daily to check on him and his new brother. The larger he grew the more assured he became that the baby would arrive but he did not seem to understand just how long it would take for Laufey to birth his son.  
   
Thor pulled back and smiled brightly at him. “Mother Laufey, can we name the child Thor?” Laufey smiled.  
   
“It would be too confusing to have two Thor Odinsons and I do not believe your father would agree.”  
   
“Baby Thor, Big Thor.” Thor said. Laufey grinned.  
   
“I still do not believe that will work.” Thor gave a discontented sigh and leaned into him again. Laufey gently pulled him back and stood. The Odinson was so very small, much smaller than his other two sons had been at his age. The child in his womb would no doubt be of a similar size – the Aesir blood tended to dominate. Vill and Farbauti’s children looked Aesir in appearance despite being three quarter's jotun.  
   
The child stood and followed him to his bed. The child climbed on and waited for him to sit next to him. How different the children would appear though of a similar heritage. His son would be only a quarter Aesir while the Odinson was only a quarter jotun. Laufey grabbed the tome next to his bedside and opened to the place they had last left off. Thor moved to his side again and leaned into him. Laufey began to read aloud. 

 

    It neared midday before they were interrupted. Laufey felt the cuffs pulse as the All Father neared their rooms. He paused, marked his place, and closed the book. Thor pouted but understood that his father was coming. He stood up and tried to make himself look presentable. The child was half-asleep and his hair stuck everywhere from his position on the bed. Laufey stood, appearing indifferent when there was a knock on his door. 

    "Enter." The All Father entered and his eye glanced at Thor. "Thor, your mother is looking for you. You will find her in our quarters." Thor nodded then hugged Laufey before leaving. Odin waited for Thor to leave before addressing Laufey. "You have spent more time with him as of late. If I did not know better I would suspect that you wished to steal him away from us." He said with a smile. Laufey smiled back though it felt strained.  
   
"He wishes to know his brother and I have acted as his nurse since he was a babe. I see nothing odd with this." He hesitated before adding. "He helps me between the times where I may see my sons." The All Father frowned but nodded. 

"I will speak with Vill. We should arrange for you to see them and Farbauti more often, especially once the child is born." Laufey gave him a genuine smile. 

"Why did you come here, Odin?" He asked after a moment. 

"Is it too much of a lie to say I wish to spend time with you?" Odin asked while directing Laufey to sit. Laufey looked at him distrustfully. 

"I believe you wish for to see your unborn son more than submit yourself to my company."

"Laufey, I have grown fond of our time together. I do wish to spend time with you as I would with Frigga." 

"We are men of politics, All Father. You can wrap your tongue against words and use them as aids and weapons alike. I do not trust you so easily.  Your actions speak more about your reluctance to be here than your words."

"I spend plenty of time with you."

"We couple more oft than not." Odin frowned. 

"I do enjoy your company. It pains me to know that I have already failed you and our children during your time here."

"This is about guilt then." 

"No, do not twist my words, Laufey." The All Father said annoyed. "I have lost my children before they were born and distrusted you when you brought up your concerns."  He placed a hand on his stomach. Laufey held himself proud. "This should be the fourth child of Odin, not the second. For that I beg your forgiveness and ask that you not mistreat our child on my part."

"I will not disown my son." Laufey said. "But I will not readily forgive."

"I understand." Odin said then ran his hands over the swelling stomach. The All Father stood shorter than him; unlike with Thor however he did not move to make it easy for the other to feel his child. "I wish to take you to bed, if you are willing." Laufey frowned. He did not have the energy for a coupling. "I see you are not." He said, and then sighed. "I am not good at showing affection, Laufey. It is impressive in and of itself that I managed to find myself a wife." Laufey could not help his lips from quirking.

Odin smiled at him. "It never has been a strength of mine. I do not know if I love you but I have grown fond of you." He said simply. "I wish for our relationship to move forward, with our children."

"Children." Laufey stated. More couplings with the Borson? The thought tired him. This child already taxed him needlessly with more there would be even more exhaustion. As much as he desired his other two children, he had been bred solely for the purpose of bearing the Borson an heir that would be placed on Jotunheim's throne.  

"Yes, if you do not object?"

"I cannot."

"You can." Odin said simply. "Our duty is done here." He said pointing to his unborn son. Laufey sighed gestured that he wished to sit. Odin helped him sit on his bed. The hands stayed on his stomach, slowly stroking. "I will not press for more. Though you are my consort you are not a slave. Former king, I will treat you as one of rank deserves. I stated that before and do so again."

"Hollow words, Borson." Laufey said. "Title of king I shall never more carry and with it all the trappings of the title vanish. What you offer me is courtesy."

"We will not fight over this again. Last time I feared I would strike you in anger." Odin said and bade him to lie down. "It will soon be lunch; I can tell you're tired. Sleep, I will awaken you for the meal."

"I am not hungry." Laufey replied, because it was true and today he did not have the strength to face the piercing stares of the court and attention paid to his growing belly. Since the healer his food and medicine had been increasingly monitored to the point he felt more of a prisoner than before. The effort to appear unaffected drained him more of his energy than the child did. Odin frowned and opened his mouth to ask about his health. "There is nothing to be concerned about, I am merely weary today." He replied. "I have had my morning meal and while I do not hunger now, I will join your for this evening's dinner." Odin nodded.  
   
"As you wish." Odin replied. "If you do not feel better by this evening, I will send Eir to your chambers." He stroked Laufey's hair. Laufey glared at him, his red eyes narrowing. Odin had once sneered in turn, but Odin had learned to read him and merely stopped touching him. "I will see this evening if all goes well."

"You will. If you would--?" Odin nodded and left.  
   
Laufey closed his eyes and slept.  He dreamt of ice, ever-falling snow, and his wife.   He awoke a few hours later, ravenous.  “Now you want food.” He groused at his belly. “You will be the death of me, child. I know it.” He stood and relieved himself before heading to the few food stuffs he had in his quarters.   He had dried meats and fruits.

He licked his lips. He did not want any of this. He wanted salted meats and a sweet pastry.  A mortal citrus, as well.  He opened his chamber doors and saw his guards give him a respectful glance.

“How may I help you, your highness?” Wulfson asked him. 

“I will be in the kitchens.” He replied instead. He did not need their aid. “I will venture alone.” He added when he realized they were about to escort him. Anderson frowned but said nothing.  
Laufey walked to the kitchens, which were empty, save for Thor who was covered in flour. 

“Mother Laufey!” He cried upon seeing him then ran to him. He grimaced as the flour settled upon him in a fine cloud.

“Odinson, what are you doing here?”

“Playing.” Thor replied simply. “I am conquering the mites that live in the flour.” He frowned. “Or I would but I cannot find them.” 

“Where are you suppose to be?” Thor grimaced.

“Sleeping. Mother believes I am in my bed but I am not tired.” He said, his eyes drooping to contradict him.

“You will need a bath, now.” Laufey said instead. “Seeing as you are here you may help me before I return you to the All Mother.” Thor perked up. Laufey smiled and had him find salted meat while he foraged for some pastries.  He found sweet rolls filled with jam and a quick tug at his robes had him looking down. Thor had a small container of salted fish. "Ah, thank you Odinson." Thor beamed and handed him the jar. 

Laufey ate quickly. Thor snacked on a salted fish, it was too late for a sweet roll. How far he had fallen, from King to minder. When he was done he took Thor to his mother she appeared startled to find her child not in the nursery. She thanked him and took him for another bath. By then Thor's eyes were drooping. 

"Goodnight, Mother Laufey." Thor murumurred as he left. 

"Goodnight, child." Laufey replied coldly. The All Mother glared at him but Thor just smiled, used to his tones. 

Laufey retreated to his chambers.  
 

 

 

   
   
 


	2. Chapter 2

Laufey paced in his room. The labor pangs were coming quicker now and he did not wish to alert the guards of this fact. The Odinson was looking at him worriedly. He was biting his lower lip and his eyes were tear eyed. 

“Mother Laufey?” He asked timidly. He glanced at him. “Are you alright?”

“No.” He hissed when the contraction came stronger this time. He paused and took a deep breath. 

“I can bring Father or Mother.” 

“No.” He snapped and Thor’s eyes watered further. He walked to him and knelt to his level despite the pain. “There is nothing they can do for this. This is the way all children are brought to the world. It is painful, it will eventually pass.” Thor nodded though a tear escaped his eyes. He wiped it away and hissed when another contraction came. 

“Mother Laufey.” He whispered softly. 

“Hush. Tell me about your day as I pace.” The Odinson nodded and gently began to speak. When Laufey swore in one particularly harsh contraction the Odinson began to cry. The guards knocked on the door. “It is fine!” He snarled. Thor bit his lip. “Child, come here.” Thor walked to him. “Your brother’s arrival will take time and it will be painful, as I have said. There is naught you can do.”

“But I want to help.”

“You cannot, though I thank you for your attempt.” Thor nodded smiling through wobbling lips.   
Laufey wiped at his tears. “Perhaps it is best that you return to your mother.” He said. Thor shook his head. 

“No.” He hugged him. “I will be good.”

“You have done well, child. I am not angered against you but I do not wish to worry you.” The child frowned, not quite understanding.

“I can stay?”

“If you wish.” Another bang at the door. “Go speak to the guards, tell them not about my labor but reassure them despite your tears.” Thor nodded and Laufey began to pace again. 

He heard the muffled words and Thor returned. He got back onto his bed and talked again about his day. He skipped the afternoon meal and by dinner he could no longer pace or hide the labor pains. His yells brought in the guards who called Eir and the All Father.

He lost track of the birthing after that, Thor had attempted to join him again but the All Mother ushered him away while he birthed. The All Father looked on anxiously at first but had to return to court. He was left to attendants and Eir, a healer whom he at least trusted to know enough about jotnar anatomy so not to butcher him if the child’s birth progressed in a away dangerous for the Aesir but not the jotnar.

The child’s birth finally arrived with a quite mewl. An intake of breath had him worried. Laufey moved to see him and froze. The child was blue. Laufey saw his own markings on the child’s skin and those of the line of Bestla. The child gave another mewl then wailed. 

The attendants began to whisper and Eir did not move. Laufey took his son and fed him. The child stared at him. Red eyes looking at him in curiosity (if they could see him at all). A thought struck him. “Loki.” He muttered and the child smiled. “Loki Odinson.” He muttered. It was tolerable. Loki _Laufey **son**_ he thought. Better. A rush of tiny feet came at them and the crowd broke into action but before they could stop him the Odinson was by his side looking curiously at his brother. 

Loki looked at him. Thor smiled widely. “Baby! You’re here.” Loki startled and began to cry. Which in turn set Thor off crying in apology. Laufey comforted the children (useless Aesir) and saw the All Father enter during that time. He too stopped at the sight of the child. Thor looked at him; once again in cheers once it was clear the baby was no longer crying or sad. 

“Father look! It is my new brother. What is his name?” The All Father said nothing. He just stared.

“Loki.” Laufey said. The baby turned to the Odinson again when he gently patted his cheek. 

“I’m Thor, Loki. I’ll protect you.” He kissed his cheek and smiled when Loki yawned. Thor turned to the healers and aids and scowled. “Out. My brother will be sleeping.” No one moved. “Father!” He whined. 

Odin finally moved. “Leave.” Everyone rushed out. Thor did not but stayed close to his side. “That is my son?”

“It is your son.” Laufey confirmed watching in glee as the All Father stumbled. He had no doubt expected Laufey to confess to some illicit affair with who knows what jotun. “Loki.”

“That is not the name I-“ wanted he knew he was going to finish. Thor stroked his brother’s cheek oblivious to the tension.

“It is his name.” He cut off, careful to keep his tones normal for Loki and Thor’s sake and he was tired. He wished to sleep, clean and _eat_. “It is your son. Congratulations All Father, you have an heir to Jotunheim.” 

Odin shuddered and walked slowly toward them. He looked at Thor and gently touched the sleeping child’s arm. The small hand closed around his fingers and his eyes opened. Loki stared at the All Father. For a moment they stared at each other. 

Then Loki began to change. 

Laufey watched in horror as his son, his beautiful blue son, turned into one of the varying shade of Aesir skin and his red eyes (Laufey’s eyes) turned green. Loki’s eyes began to droop again. “Why did he change?” Thor asked immediately. “Can I change? Turn back baby.” He demanded. “I liked the other color. You looked like Mother Laufey.” He poked Loki and the baby whined. 

“Stop that.” Laufey ordered absentmindedly and rocked his son. His peachy son. The All Father smiled and pulled Thor back. Then Laufey watched as the blue bled back into Loki’s skin and sighed in relief. There was hope yet. The All Father frowned but did not reach over. 

“A changeling.” 

“Yes.” Laufey said in order to keep the other man from touching his ( _his_ ) son again. 

“Better, baby.” Thor muttered and yawned. “Good bye Mother Laufey. I will return to Mother. Can I come back to play with the baby?” He asked anxiously. 

“You may watch your brother but you will not be able to play with him for a while yet, Odinson. he is far too small.” Thor nodded and hugged him goodbye. At the door he paused and smiled sheepishly. “Good night, Father.”

“Good night, Thor.” The All Father said simply. Thor left. “Loki.” He said unhappily. The child slept. “It is a good name.” he tried. Laufey glared. 

“I have given you a son.”

“You have.” Odin stared and moved to stroke Laufey’s face. Laufey moved back. “When shall we present him at court?”

“Not yet. He is too young. Later, when he is older and the crowds will not startle him.” Odin nodded. 

“What will he call you?” Odin asked. “I am the father, the sire.”

“Dam.” Laufey said. The thought of mother soured his mood. He tolerated it from the Odinson for he was not his ‘mother’, not truly, not his dam.

“Not Mother Laufey? It will confuse, Thor.”

“The Odinson does not lack intelligence.” He said simply and suddenly felt exhausted. He realized how dirty his rooms were from the birth. Odin walked over to him and ushered him to the bathing room. Laufey sat in a chair as Odin drew a bath. He walked into the tub and sank in there, pausing when the child would get wet. Odin reached to take him. Laufey drew him closer. 

“He must be cleaned.”

“Not in the full tub. I will get a blanket, stay.” Odin went and came with bathing supplies. He balanced a small tub on edge tub. Laufey had him fill it with later and slowly they bathed their son who cried during the experience. He turned pink again at the touch of the All Father. 

Laufey bathed as Odin rocked him to sleep. Laufey studied him. The All Father’s face was wearing a fond expression. It seemed his hesitancy had vanished and was soothing the child as he would the Odinson. 

Odin smiled at him when the boy finally fell asleep. 

Laufey studied him. Then rose and was led to another room to sleep. The child was placed in a crib next to him. When he awoke the Odinson was in his room staring at Loki, who had not cried when he awakened. The small fist was wrapped around his brother’s hand and his small legs kicking. He would have words with whoever let the Odinson in without waking in. 

Thor must have felt him staring for he turned to him. He smiled. “Mother told me not to yell.” He whispered. Loki’s right foot kicked out, making contact with Thor’s face. Thor grunted. “Baby, we do not hit.” Loki whined and began to whimper. Laufey stood quickly knowing he wanted to be fed.

“Odinson, move.” Thor moved back. Laufey lifted him and fed him. The Odinson watched. 

“Can I do that when I am older? Be mother to a child?”

“I do not know.” Laufey said truthfully, the quarter jotun in him should not be enough but Laufey did not wish to lie to him, as it could still be a possibility. Loki should not be blue but he was (or at least partially). The child had been peachy when he had awoken. Was it only his touch or any jotnar that would turn him? He wondered. 

Thor stared. “Can I be blue?” He asked again. 

“I do not believe it.” Thor pouted.

“Why?”

“You are not jotun enough.”

“It’s not fair.” He pouted, blond hair falling in his face. Laufey almost reached over to push back his hair but could not lose grip of Loki. Thor still pouted but sat and waited to see his brother. “I love you.” He said when he was done feeding Loki. Laufey smiled back and smirked. 

Oh, how he would shape this child. The All Mother and All Father believed him powerless but he had spent more time raising their child than they themselves. The court pulled them away. Laufey knew all too well the dangers of the court. 

He thought only of his children in the past but realized he had severely overlooked the Odinson. Words had power, affection had power, children in court had power. Hey would not have another get so soon. But maybe in a few centuries once Loki was slightly older he would do give the All Father another and another. 

In the meantime he would sway him to his bed and side more. The All Mother would always be his wife. He would be Laufey, once king, not king. No, his kingdom’s future rode on the influence he could enact on his child and the Odinson. He smiled. 

“Mother Laufey?”

“Nothing child, I am merely happy.” Thor smiled sweetly at him and Laufey bent down to let his son view his brother. Loki looked at him curiously. He made a small squeal when Thor caressed his cheek. Farbauti would understand him as well the next time they saw each other. She always did. 

And his sons, if he had to bed the All Father more to see them sooner so be it. Loki squealed again and he thought another route: guilt. Loki would need to know his brothers (his subjects) and Thor would also want to meet them, he always did. 

Plans ran through his head. It would take time but it was not as if he hadn’t had any to spare. 

“Mother Laufey and Mother and Father-“

“I am his dam, child and he will call me that.”

“What is dam?”

“What I am, your father is his sire.”

“Can I still call you Mother Laufey?”

“Of course, child.” Laufey had to keep from chuckling at the Odinson’s smile. Odinson, Laufey stared at his own; the red eyes met his. He smiled. “It is alright.”


	3. Chapter 3

Laufey entered his rooms to find the All Mother holding Loki, rocking his son in a chair too big for her. She should have looked ridiculous but her power, the one that made her equal to the All Father could be felt by him from the entrance of his rooms. It was imposing. Laufey closed the door behind him and walked slowly to her.   She smiled at his son. The boy was awake and looking wide eyed at her. His small hand around one of her fingers. Then she smiled at him. It was a kind smile. Laufey did not trust it. 

  “How fair you Laufey? You labored long.”  “Well worth the prize.” Laufey said simply. “I am well, All Mother. What do I owe the pleasure to your visit?” The All Mother stood and walked around with Loki. Laufey wanted to take the babe from her arms. The cuffs, wretched things he barely remembered now, pulsed as it suppressed his power. _His child was in the arms of an enemy!_ a part of him screamed. 

The queen paid no notice and stood near a window. “You bore my husband a son. Should I expect this get to be the last or will there be more Laufeyjarsons to expect?” There was nothing off about her tone but Laufey was slightly unsettled by it. It was not threatening but there was something there. He just knew it. 

“Perhaps.” He said honestly. “Loki may want more brothers, I may want more sons.” He stared at her. “As it rests I am content. A Laufeyjarson and two Laufeysons are no disappointment.” He stared at her. She still did not turn to him. “What of you?” He asked. “Will you bear another Odinson, or even as unlikely as it is, an Odinsdottir?” The All Mother froze. 

“I do not know.” She said, an odd quality to her voice. Remorse?  

“The Odinson is a handful.” The All Mother nodded. 

“Yes, Thor is rambunctious. He takes quite a lot after his father.”

  “He can be sweet, a quality I would be hesitant to place with Odin. You should be proud. He is a fine son.” The All Mother nodded again. She turned and smiled at him. Then walked to him and offered Loki.

Laufey took him back quickly. The blue bled back into the skin. Perfect. 

“I would welcome more children.” Frigga said. “They are never a burden.” She stroked Loki’s cheek. The babe giggled. “They are very much welcome.”   She looked back at him. “Loki, that is not the name Odin wanted. Thought it would not have done for him to correct you in front of the staff or Thor.” She smiled at him. “It is a good name.” She said it honestly unlike the All Father. 

“What name would he have selected?” Laufey asked for the All Father had not told him. 

“Baldr.” Frigga replied. “I would have preferred Thor be named Höðr but Odin had his way.” She laughed. “If you have seen Thor throw a tantrum for not receiving his dessert you would understand why I acquiesced.” Laufey grimaced. The Odinson’s temper could be a monstrous thing. “I see you have.” 

“Yes. He was not so combative.” 

“You provided him a child. After the unfortunate incidents in the past it would not be right for him to protest.” Laufey had nodded then asked: 

“Is the execution delayed yet again?” The healer’s aid yet lived. 

“Yes. For his position the man does not possess a low rank. It is causing difficulties.” Loki gurgled and Laufey glanced down. Nothing appeared amiss.   Laufey still drew his son nearer. The All Mother did not pity him but smiled sadly. For a moment they were silent. “I must be heading back to my chambers. Thor is anxious to see Loki again but I am attempting to teach him something today about patience.” Laufey nodded. She smiled. “He is a darling child.” Then she left. 

Laufey sat on his bed and held his son. What had he missed?

The All Father or All Mother did not return to see him the rest of that day. The Odinson came prior to supper. He was eager to play with Loki but the child was asleep. To keep the boy quiet, Laufey read to him until Loki was awake. 

He stared at the child as he ‘played’ with Loki. The blue eyes locked onto his and he grinned happily. He saw the All Father there but no All Mother. He looked at Loki. It was a bad exercise. Loki barely looked like the All Father in either form, though he was still young Laufey doubted that would change. 

What had he missed? It irritated him and he almost snapped at the Odinson when he jostled Loki a bit too harshly. Laufeysons, Helblindi and Býleistr would need to meet their brother too. A week and they could travel, or the two brought to Asgard sooner. He would address it with Odin. 

As he rocked his son he wished he had not surrendered to the All Father but it would have meant plunging his kingdom into darkness and depression. How he missed Farbauti and his children. Loki was the answer, the first step in repairing his kingdom. 

And Farbauti would do her role as consort to Vill, the Borson who ruled as regent. He almost snarled. Helblindi and Býleistr should hold that seat, not that half-breed. If they were to survive they had to make sacrifices and if mingling blood with the Line of Bor and Bestla was it then he would gladly do it again. 

Helblindi and Býleistr...he looked at the Odinson who was playing with a toy soldier. They were no more guilty as Thor. It was for the best, better than the fate of Lady Freya. He gazed at the Odinson and Loki. 

Brothers. 

Laufeysons and Odinsons. 

Loki slept.   


	4. Chapter 4

The Borson Ve brought Helblindi and Býleistr to Asgard. The boys were barely older than thirty and Laufey couldn’t help admire them for a moment as they came to his chambers. They would grow taller than him and Farbauti at this rate. They ran to him when they saw him. Behind him, Thor peered from behind his legs as they came to him. 

Had Laufey not been holding Loki he would have embraced them. As it was he bent down to their level and show them their brother. The Odinson pouted as he was pushed out of the way by them. “Sire.” Helblindi muttered, his voice slightly thick. “I have missed you.” Laufey smiled at him. Thor looked on, his eyes growing unsure. He seldom was around the two boys when they visited.

“Sire.” Býleistr repeated solemnly. Laufey nodded at him, the boy was starting to understand court expectations. Then his demeanor faltered, his lower lip trembled and he hugged him. “It is good to see you again.” 

“And I you two.” Loki looked at them curiously. His little legs kicked and his arms twitched as though he wanted to reach for his brothers. 

“He does not look As.” Helblindi commented as he stared at his brother. “He looks normal.” 

“Aye, sire. Bestla and Bor look Aesir. I thought he wouldn’t appear thusly.” Býleistr commented as he ran a finger along one of Loki’s markings. 

“Only sometimes!” Thor cut in before Laufey could explain. “Loki has green eyes sometimes and fair skin.” His brow furrowed. “He is not fair.” He muttered. “Like Mother or Father or I. But you and Mother Laufey and Aunt Farbauti and Helblindi do not have fair hair but dark and blue and red and-.” 

“Breathe, Odinson.” Laufey commanded. Thor took a deep breath and looked sheepishly at him. “The Odinson is correct. Loki, as your new brother is named, is a changeling. He appears thusly or as Thor has stated, with green eyes and fair skin.” 

They nodded. “Sire, why is he thus?” Helblindi asked curious. “I know not.” Laufey replied honestly. “I did not expect it.” Býleistr looked at Thor. 

“Must he be here?” Thor’s brow furrowed. Slowly he understood and his lower lip trembled. Laufey sighed and gently gave Loki to Helblindi. Who held him with an unexpected gentleness and sure grip. It seems he had paid attention with the Vilson and Vilsdaottir. 

Laufey lifted him. “Býleistr, apologize.” 

“But sire-,” 

“I will speak to you at length later but you must not show such discourtesy.” Thor buried his head in his shoulder as his small shoulders trembled with soft sobs. Laufey shushed him. 

Býleistr’s face turned stormy. “No.” He said simply. “I will not.” Helblindi hit his arm. Laufey resisted pinching his nose. “He’s taking time we may spend with you, sire. It’s not fair.” Laufey almost laughed. The Odinson had stated the same not even a week before. Unfortunately the statement caused the Odinson to cry harder against him. 

Loki shifted him Helblindi’s arm. He whined. Unsettled, Helblindi rocked him. “Hold our brother.” Helblindi said to Býleistr and thrust the babe into his arms. Býleistr held him surely. 

“Odinson, shush.” Thor shook his head. Laufey pulled him back and cleaned his tears. “Býleistr, Helblindi, Thor listen.” he said ordered. The boys were quiet. Loki kicked in Býleistr’s arms and cooed. 

“This conflict does nothing but cause unwanted strife. Býleistr, while I would spend more time with you and Helblindi, I may not. Not at the moment. Thor bares no blame for this.” He took a deep breath and uttered the following words with reluctance. 

“We are bonded by blood and marriage. Loki, Bor, and Bestla are your brothers. Thor is not tied directly to you by blood but he is, nonetheless, part of this clan.” He smiled at them. “He is family, and we to him.” Thor nodded against him. “Stop.” Laufey ordered as he tried to place his thumb in his mouth. Thor pouted, then buried his face back in his shoulder. Býleistr nodded, shame faced though a bit of defiance stayed there. They would talk, away from the Odinson for his ears should not hear those words yet. He was too young and it could act as poison. He would learn the true circumstance later but at the moment he was malleable and agreeable. 

And truthfully, a part of him did not wish to cloud the boy’s joy with the truth as it done with Helblindi and Býleistr. The war had not been kind to either race and the end had not been the worst. He had to hold to that. His sons lived, free. Thor hummed contently in his arms and Laufey placed him down. Thor pouted. Spoiled thing, he thought. “Go to the All Mother, child. Return later. Býleistr will apologize to you then.” Thor nodded, reluctantly. He hugged him, the others, and left with a quick glance at them. 

“Mother Laufey?” Thor asked before he reached the door. “Will Loki be going away with Býleistr and Helblindi?” A real anxiety was present there. Laufey shook his head. “Okay.” He glanced at his step-brothers? step-cousins? and left. 

Laufey rounded on his sons. Býleistr’s face was fierce. “You are weak, sire.” He said harshly. 

“Bite your tongue.” he hissed. “You know not what you say.” “You let them take Jotunehim. You and dam have whored-” Helblindi slapped his brother where he would have. Helblindi face was contorted in fury. 

Loki jostled and let out a startled cry. Laufey took him and soothed his youngest. “Who has spoken to you thusly?” he demanded. His voice like ice, reflecting the subdued power of Jotunheim. “I will cut out their tongues and-” 

“Hollow words, sire! You have no power! We are nothing but puppets!” Helblindi made a noise. 

“Quiet!” He hissed. “Be quiet! The guards will hear, the All Seer’s attention will come toward us unwarranted. And we will be sent away again!” A trace of fear lingered in his voice. Býleistr demeanor finally faltered. “They will send us away from dam and we will never see sire!” 

Loki whined again, the agitation making him nervous. Laufey rocked him and placed him in his crib. The babe whimpered but Laufey would tend to him later. He returned to his sons, his true sons, and embraced them at least. Býleistr buried his face in his robes as the Odinson had and Helblindi followed. Loki began to cry. 

“Who has spoken to you thusly?” 

“Everyone. They whisper it in the halls and behind our backs.” Helblindi answered for Býleistr. “Dam says nothing.” 

“She cannot.” Býleistr’s face twisted. “Dam cannot and we must call her Mother, Lord Vil does not appreciate dam. He stated he called his own mother so we must follow.” 

“We do not.” Helblindi said sharply. 

“You should not.” Laufey said softly. “Loki will call me dam, the All Father has no objections. If Vil objects inform me when you write and I will address him with him.” 

“They will ruin our home.” Býleistr said. “I cannot stand it and you are _gone_.” He began to cry. Laufey held him and rocked him. Helblindi took Loki and rocked him. How long had he held such grief back? He said nothing and held his son. They would talk. They had before, they would again in their precious moments together. 

When Thor returned Býleistr apologized. Thor smiled shyly at him and accepted it before offering to play with them. 

Their stay passed far too quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Laufey frowned as he saw Thor running past him and the servants down the hall, toward the stairs. He opened his mouth to scold him but he was rendered speechless to see Loki glide past him at an alarmingly fast speed in his walker. Two guards were scuttling behind him. Loki’s face was scrunched in concentration and Laufey almost stopped him to take out the nipple from his mouth. 

He followed them, surprised at how quickly both children were moving. He was alarmed to see Thor fly down the stairs and Loki not stop. One of the two guards behind him grabbed each side of the walker and raced after Thor down the stairs. Loki’s little feet never stopped moving. He placed him down at the bottom and Loki kept following Thor. The other guard gave him a worn smile. 

“Nothing to worry about, your lordship. The princes always run a similar path. After the third time of one of our men having to lunge out of position to keep the youngest prince from falling we merely follow them in shifts.” Then he sprung down the stairs to follow his partner. Laufey just stared. 

Two of the guards stationed near the entrance of the hall just looked forward. He glared at them. They did not shift much to his astonishment. He glared harder. “Did you not think to inform me of this? Loki is my son.” The younger guard glanced at him. 

“We tried speaking to the All Father of it but he agreed with our method. I do not think he has ever seen it.” Laufey rubbed his temples. Odin was an idiot. “Nor the All Mother.” The guard informed him. “Seen it, I do wish to clarify.” Laufey just sighed and followed the guards and the children.   He found Thor in the garden with Loki walking gingerly with him, holding onto the older boy’s hands. The two guards were in the shade standing at attention, ready for any threat. Laufey glared at them. Thor’s face was scrunched in concentration as Loki toddled in his arms.

“Mother Laufey?” Thor asked surprised to see him. Loki stopped and looked at him. His face broke out into a smile.   “Dam!” He reached to him, losing his balance, and fell onto his behind with a small grunt. His face scrunched up. Laufey did not pick him up. Loki’s face continued to scrunch up, his little eyes tearing. Then after a moment he merely pouted. Thor looked confused. 

“Mother Laufey why did you not pick up Loki?”  

“I am here to discuss your running.”   “Running?” Thor looked confused, his long hair falling in his face. He pushed it back.

  “In the palace. It is unbecoming to a prince, much less with your brother following you as he was. Had the guards not been there he could have been hurt. Not all children benefit from such conveniences.” 

  “I am careful.” Thor said. “I never hurt Loki.” His eyes were watering at the implication. Laufey did not soothe him. Thor’s lip trembled. The guards shifted uncomfortably.   “You must act with more caution and think, child.” Laufey said simply and picked up Loki who was looking confused. Thor looked at him, wanting to picked up no doubt but he was starting to get too old for such comforts and instead trailed after him quietly. “Stop.” He said behind him when he knew the boy was going to place his thumb in his mouth. Thor sniffled slightly behind him and they three made their way back to the palace and to the nursery. 

Thor sat in his small chair and pouted. Sniffling still. One of the nannies looked over at them curiously. Laufey ignored them and placed Loki in his crib. The boy was yawning and rubbing his eyes (now red again). He went to the Odinson and lifted him to his lap. The nannies took a small break and left him alone with the children. 

Loki was attempting to sit up to look at them but his fatigue won and he kept falling back down to nap. Thor sniffled again and buried his face in his robe. Laufey petted his head soothingly. The Odinson had learned his lessoned it seemed. He did not like to be dismissed nor scolded. He said nothing further. After a few moments Thor pulled back, face red and eyes red rimmed. At least he did not have a runny nose, Laufey thought as he realized he had to change. 

“I am sorry.” He muttered. Laufey ran his hand through his hair again. 

“It is alright. Merely take time to think, you will need to do so as king, as a brother, and, perhaps, as a father.” Thor shook his head. 

“I don’t want to have children or be king. I will be an adventurer and live off mead and-and-oh! slay monsters and everyone will like me.”

  “Not everyone will like you, it is an impossibility.” Thor frowned.   “Do you like me, Mother Laufey? You never tell me you love me as you do Loki.” He bit his lip. Laufey smiled at him. 

“Yes.” Thor looked doubtful. “Had I not liked you, would I have spent as much time with you?” Thor shook his head after a moment of consideration and leaned back into him. 

“I love you and Mother and Father and Loki.” 

“I know child.” He stood and carried the boy to look over his sleep brother. Thor held onto him with a sure grip. He didn’t doubt him, his words of wisdom, his kindness but love...did Laufey love him? He could not say. He had loved Farbauti, his sons, Loki, but Thor? There was something more than hatred there. 

He could lie, an easy lie to tell but perhaps it would be felt as a lie as he grew older and noticed his coldness did not change. It might make him hate the jotnar or at least have within his mind a suspicion of them for if he could not trust those closest to him how could he trust the others? He watched as the older boy watched his sleeping brother. 

“Mother Laufey?” Thor asked. Laufey gazed at him. “Father said our grandmother was jotun like you. Is that true?”

  “Yes. The fair Queen Bestla ruled with your grandfather King Bor in the time of my own father.” 

Thor nodded and placed his head on his shoulder. 

“Are they dead?”  

“I know not. It is said that they both perished in battle but their bodies were never discovered. It is doubtful that they live elsewhere, in the branches of Yggdrasil or in its bark. As such they will be either in Hel or Valhalla.” He did not tell him that their bodies were most likely kept as trophies. 

  “Father says Hela is queen of Helheim and that she is our cousin. I don’t want her to be our cousin. She is not pretty.”  

“She is queen of the dead. Beauty is irrelevant to her. Her place is to rule the ignoble dead and judge their place after death.” He said simply. “You musn’t judge her as such Thor. Were the All Mother scarred and croned would you not still say she is a formidable queen?”

  “Mother is not ugly.” Thor muttered as though that were the point of it all. Laufey sighed. The conversation was beyond Thor still. “Odinson, look upon me.” Thor turned to him. “Look upon your brother.” He looked at Loki. “What do you see?”  

“I don’t understand.” Thor said sounding upset, as though Laufey were attempting to trick him. “I see you and Loki.” 

“Yes, but how are we unlike yourself?”  

“You’re blue and tall and have red eyes and have this-” he traced his small hand across one of his own lineage lines and war scars. “and you can make ice.” Thor’s small hands went together and he concentrated. “I can make this!” he said excitedly and a small spark ran through his hands. 

Laufey was surprised. It seemed the child would show signs of being a nature deity as well. The effect of his jotun grandmother? He wondered. He would consider it later at time. Now he had to make a point to the child to see if he understood. 

“That is very well done, Odinson.” Laufey said softly and walked back to his chair, one specially made for his size. Thor smiled widely. “We will discuss that later, first I wish to discuss the point I wanted to make earlier.” He started. Thor frowned. “Would you call me ugly, monstrous? Yourself?”

  “No.” Thor said confused. “You are not ugly.” he said. “Did someone say mean things? Mother said not to say bad things. It’s not right.”   He smiled. 

“No. It is a general, perhaps vanishing, opinion that the jotnar, myself and Loki included given his appearance, are thusly as I have described.” Thor frowned. 

“Why?” He didn’t seem to understand. 

“For we are different. Hela is different and it is true she is no beauty but her worth is not tied to appearance. Do you understand?”  

“No.” Thor said and pouted. Laufey sighed and hugged close to keep him from becoming upset. “You are small. You are child and will understand eventually. Merely understand that looks are not everything.” Thor nodded.

“Loki is not ugly. He is small and blue or peachy and has red eyes or green eyes. He is pretty.” He kept describing the great attributes of his brother for several minutes. He started to trail off in his description and began to slur then as he started drifting to sleep. The nannies entered in a rush of energy, Loki startled awake and began to whimper.   The women froze at his glare. He placed the Odinson in his nanny’s arms. He reached for his son and soothed him. Loki sucked in a shuddering breath. Laufey had tried to wean him but it was turning to be a difficult venture. He placed him against his bosom and the boy suckled readily. Loki calmed down and fell asleep again. 

He covered and placed him back in his crib. He glared at the nannies who were whispering in the side of the rooms. He would speak to Odin about switching them to less stupid women. The Odinson was mumbling in his bed, his shoes were still on. He sighed and took them off. Yes, more experienced women. He glanced at them with a careful eye. What had Lady Frigga said of them?

If anything at all? Laufey sighed and rocked his son. Nurse maid Laufey. He placed Loki back in his crib and took the Odinson from the stupid maiden who was struggling to undress him. Mother Laufey, dam and ‘mother’ to the rulers of Asgard and Jotunheim. Better. Not quite where he wanted but time would pass and the stones could be set in place for the first steps. 

Thor snuggled close to him. He sat back in the chair. 

Time. Heritage. Sedition. 

Perhaps he should keep the stupid women.


	6. Chapter 6

“Momma!” Loki screamed as he ran after the All Mother, his steps unsteady but determined. The All Mother stopped and turned to him. She smiled and bent to meet him. Loki squealed and ran straight into her arms. Laufey watched as she swung him into the air and settled him on her hip. “Momma!” Loki squealed. The All Mother said something he could not decipher and walked with his son toward her private quarters. 

Thor trailed after them, dragging a small wagon filled with toys behind him. He stopped, frowned, and looked over at his direction. Then he smiled. “Mother Laufey!” He greeted, abandoning the toy to reach him.

“Hello, child.” 

“Mother and Loki are in the rooms.” Thor told him seriously. “We went out today, Loki almost caught a fish but it escaped.”

“You were in the ponds?”

“Yes.” Thor said seriously before giggling. “Mother was there to catch him if he fell. I didn’t want to get wet so I played in the shade. She got the bottom of her dress dirty. The laundress who deals with Mother’s dresses will be most cross and come up with many creative insults.” Laufey felt reassured, the All Mother was not a bad parent but he did not like it when she took his child with hers without asking him.

“Is that where you have learnt the majority of your speech craft?”

“No.” Thor said seriously. “But she is rather witty. I enjoy listening to her.” 

“As long as you do not plan to do it as king.” Thor shook his head. 

“No, that is what spies are for.” Then paused. “Unless they are not trusted, then I should go if I can disguised.” Laufey nodded. Thor put one hand over his eye. “I do not think people will believe I am Father like this.” Laufey smiled. 

“No. In due time perhaps.”

“I want both my eyes.” He muttered. “Thor All-Seerer, Thor Two-Eyed, brother to Loki the Drooler.” Laufey laughed. 

“He will not always drool.”

“He hasn’t stopped and he chews all my toys still.” his face twisted in disgust. “He chewed on my favorite soldier! It is not an honorable death. Sir Galahad will not enter Valhalla covered in Loki’s drool.” 

“Perhaps he did not wish to enter Valhalla or perhaps Loki is still teething.” 

“His teeth are endless.” Thor muttered.

“It will eventually stop. Speak up, Odinson. You must be heard.” Thor just ducked his head in reply and shook it. “Do you wish your reign to be remembered as that of the king that was understood for naught?”

“Thor the Wise.” Thor answered carefully. Laufey shook his head. 

“I believe you misconstrue wisdom.” Thor pouted. “Now, child, I am in search of your father. Do you know where he is?” Thor nodded eagerly. 

“He is in the study, his private study past the second library.” Laufey knew that wing. He ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, it was a shaggy mane now that needed cutting but he suspected he threw a monstrous tantrum at any attempts. Thor sighed happily at the touch. “Go to your mother and Loki. I will see you later for dinner.” 

“Okay.” Thor hugged him. “Love you, Mother Laufey.” Laufey gently squeezed his shoulder. 

“Perhaps I you, Odinson. You have not as of late drooled on my favorite items like Loki, and I do believe I love him.” Thor laughed. 

“Silly, Mother Laufey.” He ran back to his wagon and went to the All Mother’s private quarters. Laufey moved to second library.

Odin was reading in front of a light fire, the room was kept cool by spells. Odin glanced up at him. “Laufey, what a pleasure to have you join us.” 

“Just you, All Father. Lady Frigga took Thor and Loki out for an outing.”

“It is a shame, though I am glad you seek my company.” Odin looked at him. “I suspect it was not for the pleasure of my presence.”

“Correct. I wish to discuss Loki’s education.” Odin raised a brow. 

“That is some ways off.”

“The Odinson will be starting his own soon, it seems like an ideal time to discuss it.” 

“Perhaps you are right. Would you like a seat?” Odin asked. Laufey sat in a low, long seat next to Odin. He felt awkwardly placed and indignity flooded through him as he attempted to sit in a decent manner. His long robes caught around his knees and he snarled then just ripped them. He sat. 

Odin made not mention of it. He nodded gratefully and glared. “I detest these things.”

“You need not continue to wear them.”

“And what would I instead? You will not allow my traditional garments and I will not wear the suits of armor you wear.”

“Breeches, trousers, tunics and leggings.”

“All of which my own people have but you will not permit.”

“This is not Jotunheim.” 

“I am aware.” He glowered. “Though I do not see why compromise is not permitted.”

“You do not compromise Laufey. I am all too familiar.” Odin stated. He sounded testy. 

“It is not difficult to perceive, Odin. Permit me to speak with a tailor to alter them to my liking and I will no longer complain.”

“As you wish.” Odin replied. Laufey glared. “Now about Loki?”

“Yes.” He replied. “I wish for his education to be under my supervision.”

“In what ways?” 

“Do not be obtuse, Odin. You know exactly over what I wish to educate him, his heritage, his future kingdom. The customs and ways of the people he will rule.”

“I have no opposition to this should you permit me to view your lessons.” Laufey knew that condition would come. He nodded. 

“I would ask to teach the same to the Odinson as well.”

“Thor? Why?”

“Our mixed heritages, All Father.”

“He is aware of enough and will learn more in his lessons. Asgard will be his kingdom, why detract him from it with needless knowledge of Jotunheim?” Odin sighed. “I am not expressing myself well at this moment. I understand your reasoning, but Loki will need the majority of instruction of Jotunehim, not Thor. I would prefer that you concentrate on him.”

“Do you doubt my intentions?”

“No. Perhaps at in the first few years of your stay I would have but you came freely here, as freely as the circumstances permitted of course. What has convinced me is your behavior with Thor, you have treated him as your own.”

“Yes.” Laufey said no more. 

“That is all?”

“Do you wish for me to recount the times I have fed him, bathed him, or just cared for him?” Odin gave a huff of amusement.

“Fair point.” he replied. “But what exactly do you wish to oversee, give me details.” Laufey nodded and spoke of what were once to be the lesson plans for his eldest, altered in the minutest ways. Odin nodded at some of his lesson plans a few times. When Laufey finished Odin was silent for a moment. 

“You have thought about this for sometime. There are good ideas there and while I disliked some of your details I understand the differences result from the different ways Jotunheim conducts its affairs.” He looked at him. “Farbauti handles the boys’ education on Jotunehim does she not? Are her plans similar to this?”

“Yes. We had devised them, or the merely the very principles, while the boys were young.” Odin looked at him thoughtfully but said nothing more on the subject. 

“I have not given this too much thought yet for Loki is yet young but I do wonder how he will need to be instructed in the arts of war.”

“More Jotun than As or the opposite?”

“Yes.” Odin replied. “He changes so easily yet I have yet to witness anything other than his appearance that would mark him similar to pure jotnar.” 

“He is still too young to tell at this moment.” Laufey replied, wishing to know that as well. “It may be he can shape the ice but if he has not seen it he may not attempt it.” Odin’s eye went to the cuffs. “You know my limitations, Odin. I cannot craft while these yet remain.”

“What of Helblindi? He has started learning about battle has he not?”

“Yes.” 

“Have him attempt it with Loki the next time they are here.” Laufey nodded. He did not ask for the cuff’s removal or alteration, if Odin had not brought it up then he would not agree to it. The man still did not trust him entirely. Odin looked back at the fire. “What have you been up to today if you have not been with the children?”

“I have commissioned new furniture for my rooms. The bed will need replacing soon. I am not to certain how Thor managed to break one of the underlying support beams but it is uncomfortable sleeping it for long periods of time.”

“Have you slept there?” Laufey shook his head. 

“No, in the guest room adjacent to my quarters. Loki quite enjoys it. I believe he thinks it’s an adventure.” Laufey glanced at him. “And you Odin? Why have you not spent time with your sons?”

“Frigga forbade me from going. Last time I was a bit too rambunctious with Thor for her liking.”

“When he fell out of the tree.”

“Yes. It was one mistake but I still suffer for it. Thor is fine and hardy boy, I do not see why she was so impressed upon by it.” Thor had happily worn those bruises for a few weeks. He had stayed away from Loki during that time. Loki kept trying to explore them. 

“He still climbs freely.” Laufey said. “Only now he is attempting to get Loki to start. I have told him at length of the dangers or improbability of Loki successfully acheiving it. He still persists.” Laufey smirked. “Loki becomes frustrated for he cannot climb despite his attempts to crawl up the trees or even bushes.”

“And I assume you let Thor deal with him?”

“Yes.”

“And yet he still doesn’t stop? Stubborn boy.”

“From your part no doubt.”

“I am not stubborn.” Odin said and glowered. 

“Old, then.” 

“You are not much younger than me!” 

“Perhaps.” Odin’s eye narrowed and then he laughed. “It is good speaking with you at ease.” Laufey offered a smile. “As for your question, it is not solely Frigga’s warning.” He made a vague motion with his hand. “I am being trouble by a minor quibble between my lords. I would normally banish them from court for their transgression but they are quite needed at this time.”

“What was the transgression?”

“One of the lords slept with the other’s wife, and made it known publically. They both have appealed to me in open court.” Odin sighed. “The lady in question is so embarrassed by their conduct she left for their vacation home in the country. I only know she consented so it is no crime as far as I am aware.” 

“Honor?”

“Or so the allege.” Laufey nodded. “What would you advise? As I stated I am in need of them right now. The first lord has a great influence with the dwarves and the second is completing a trade agreement between us and Vanaheim.”

“And they wish for resolution now, correct? No fool on either part.”

“No. Will you advise me?”

“Yes.” Laufey sat up and listened as Odin went into a bit more detail about the ordeal. They spoke for hours, switching a bit more into different political matters. Laufey felt invigorated, participating again in politics even if indirectly. He knows they would have over looked dinner had Thor not knocked enthusiastically at the door. 

“Come in.” Odin roared. The door opened and a small head poked it. Followed by a smaller one beneath it. Loki smiled at them. Thor grinned. 

“It is time for dinner.” He said happily. Odin nodded. 

“Thank you, Thor, Loki.” Loki laughed happily at the acknowledgement and crawled toward the All Father.

“Fat’er!” He lifted his arms. Odin smiled and lifted him. Loki reached toward Laufey almost immediately. “Dam.” Laufey soothed his hair and looked at his dress. 

“I will be on my way to dinner, but first I will change.” 

Thor looked curiously at his robes. “What happened?”

“I became frustrated.”

“You should not tear your clothing.” Thor said solemnly. Laufey nodded. 

“I will see you soon.” Odin nodded, Loki grabbed at his nose. Odin’s eye centered on it and he laughed. Thor smiled and went to his father. He raised his arms. Odin lifted him up in his other arm. Odin muttered to them as he stepped out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Farbauti was beautiful.Her strength and aptitude in battle had drawn Laufey toward her initially. She cradled Loki gently as he explored her own war marks and peered inquisitively at her jewelry. The large pendant hanging from her neck bore the mark of the House of Bor and knew she had worn it since Vill Borson had taken her as his bride. 

It made him smile. The marriage between Vill and Farbauti was purely political; while he and Odin had found common ground the other pair had a civil and loveless affair. Farbauti assured him Vill was good to her and the children, though clearly favoring his own bloodkin, the namesakes, Bestla and Bor. 

Laufey felt a sick sense of joy and pity toward Vill who had wed Farbauti on Odin’s bequest after his own love, a lovely Valkryie maiden, had been slain in the War. Both he and Laufey had lost their loves though Laufey still had the possibility of seeing his own.

His eyes swept over Farbauti’s form once more. Farbauti was not with child but in his eyes she could have been, with her body's soft curves and feminine accents: a lasting effect of her pregnancies. Laufey smiled. How Vill must have hated moving from the pure female form to them. 

Farbauti was not feminine, not per Aesir standards. She was taller than Laufey, and, like him, could bear and sire children. Farbauti had adopted the feminine title early on in life after deciding she would be a dam. The children made her softer and her hair was a vanity she kept up deliberately; especially after taking his side as Queen, rather than consort. 

Loki pulled on her hair curiously, having only seen hair on his brothers rather than most Jotnar. The small horns that once sat on her head were shorn down to polished nubs beneath the black mane. Loki appeared to be fascinated by them. 

In another life Loki may have been theirs, a runt but a blood child of theirs. The sight caused his heart to grow heavy.

“He is beautiful.” Farbauti spoke at least her voice low and strong. Loki smiled and kissed her at the compliment. “And so very sweet. I am surprised he is your child, much less the Borson’s.”

“Yes, I am too. The All Mother adores him for it.”

“Momma!” Loki crooned happily in agreement. Farbauti frowned. 

“She has taken him as her own?” The look was deadly, unhappy and Laufey realized she was afraid. Her own children, the Laufeysons and Villsons, were her tethers between her old and new life. Without them, she was just another war prize, a war bride to be paraded at events to show the strength of Asgard. 

“No and yes.”

“Explain.” Laufey moved toward her and reached toward Loki. Loki smiled and offered a hand. 

“Dam.”

“He and the Odinson are nearly inseparable and the All Mother takes both when she can to prevent their sadness.”

“And strife within the House.”

“Yes, that too, but her affection is genuine.”

“Good.” 

“Vill does not act well toward our sons?”

“No.” Farbauti said. “He is distant and cold. I have tried to entice him back to my bed to bear him another child but he rebuffs me. I believe he has taken a lover.” Laufey was furious. 

“What?”

“I do not mind. He does not neglect me, he courts me still and I believe he hopes one day to love me. As it is more formal than before.” 

“But he did wed you. Why not take you as his consort if he wished to whore himself?” He demanded. 

“I do not know, beloved. I do not. I acted as we agreed and I have done the best to make a life for our children.”

“As long as there are not bastards.”

“Yes.” She swayed with Loki who smiled widely at her. “Do you know why I was quick to get with child with the Borson? He did not bid me to his bed if you must believe it. I think he would have kept our marriage chaste had I wished it.” Laufey shook his head. 

“I missed our sons. After Bor’s birth I grew depressed; the clouds darkened and the snow did not cease for days from my sorrow. I was happy with his birth but the little As was not the child I wanted. I wanted…” she made an abrupt sobbing noise. 

Loki startled and petted her hair looking worried. “Dam?” Laufey shook his head and Loki kept stroking Farbauti’s hair. Farbauti did not cry despite the noise. She rocked the child and Loki calmed. 

“No nurse would take Bor and after finding the cause of my sorrow, Vill brought them to me from the estates. I was gladdened enough to nurse him.” She shook her head. “My spirits did not lift so suddenly but with time I grew to find a semblance of happiness here with him.”

“And you bore him another get.”

“Yes, Bestla’s birth surprised us all; it was not intentional. After I heard news of your initial loss I did not intend to birth another child but it did occur. I have a daughter, a true daughter, and it surprises me still to this day. Bor is a bit more Jotun than Vill would like to let on though you would be hard pressed to tell at a glance.”

“I am glad you love them. As for the children I would have begotten instead of Loki.” Laufey sighed. “Their deaths are a heavy weight on my shoulders still. I long for them but without their passing Loki would not be alive and I so adore him.”

“Would you have stopped at one heir for the Borson?”

“Yes. That was my intent. Odin has not forced himself upon me nor has he pushed for a rush to bed me. He is content and has stated that our duty is done with the child.”

“Will you give him more?”

“Perhaps.” Farbauti stared at him. Her dark red eyes shining and she smiled. 

“What do you plan, my devious Laufey?” She whispered.

“Naught for more than I have right to in our places.” Farbauti stared and nodded. She knew she was missing something but words carried the possibility of betrayal and acting against them if heard by the wrong ear. 

“Loki is just the beginning of a new era. He will take the throne where his dam once sat and his brother the throne of his own father. I will make sure he is ready as best as he can.” Farbauti stared. 

“Thor Odinson, will he make a fine king?”

“He is too young yet for me to say but he is brash and quick to anger. Yet he is kind and loves his family.” 

“Do you love him?”

“I have known him since he yet talked.” Laufey replied. “I have held him through tears and tantrums. If I do not love him now, I doubt I ever will.”

“Would you perish for him as I would for all our gets?” The wording was deliberate; Loki was included in there but Thor… Laufey smiled, Farbauti held spies still then, most likely other ‘ladies’ as herself married to Aesir men. At her word support or rebellion could begin to boil steadily and slowly within his people. Support of Loki, rebellion against Thor and Asgard or both. 

“Yes.” That was not a lie. The child had grown upon him early on.

“That is good. Helblindi tells me he calls you mother.”

“He does.”

“Do you mind it?”

“I have allowed it. It is part of the reason Loki calls the All Mother parent as well, for to Thor I am his as well.” Farbauti nodded. “Do you still have the garden?” Laufey asked as he glanced out the window at the spires of newly built cities of Jotun and Aesir craft. Much had been destroyed and rebuilt.

“Yes and it will bloom as sweetly as it did when you were here. The children enjoy playing in it during the short springs.” 

“That is well.” Loki yawned. “Come here child.” Loki reached toward him and nestled against him. 

“When will the children be back?” Laufey’s journey to the Palace from the Bifrost site had been quicker than expected. He had forgotten it was a holiday and the Capital was empty as the people headed toward the country for the pleasures of the emerging spring. It was why the children were gone to begin with.

“In half an hour.”

“That is good. I believe they will want to see their brother.”

“Yes.” Farbauti said and watched the city. On her left wrist he saw a small thin bracelet. His own wedding gift to her. She watched him. Then eyed the child. “I will support you and your children, Laufey, as long as you do with mine.”

“Of course.” 

“I am glad then. Now tell me about Asgard, you have been short on your letters. I do not blame you with two children to care for but I am left more curious than not after each one.” Laufey smiled and began to talk. 

When the children came with the Borson Vill he greeted them. “Lord Vill.” 

“Lord Laufey.” The word lord was stated in perfect and precise politeness. Vill glanced at Farbauti. “My lady.”

“My Lord.” She bowed. Býleistr and Helblindi frowned. He glanced at Loki. 

“I see he has grown.” He said nothing more on Loki who was looking at him curiously and with a smile. Vill looked much like Odin. “I must head back to court, if you will excuse me. Children go greet your cousin.” And left. 

“Mother?” Bestla replied looking curiously at the babe, twirling her golden hair against one finger. “Why doesn’t he look normal?” Bor nodded in agreement with the question. 

“He does.” Helblindi replied. “Dam, Sire.” Helblindi greeted and Býleistr deliberately moved toward Loki to take him into his arms. He glared at his other siblings and 

Bor looked at Laufey and Loki. “Is he our cousin?” The doubt was clear in his voice. His green eyes were assessing the child. They were the color of the water along the coasts of Asgard, not the rich emeralds of his own child. 

“Yes.” 

“He doesn’t look like Uncle Odin.”

“At times he does.” Býleistr replied. “He is a changling. Unlike you two.” There was a small insult there that Laufey did not understand. A growing resentment between his sons and Vills? He frowned.

Bor glared. “Mother.” The tone was strong. “is it true?”

“Yes.” 

“Dam.” Loki muttered. “Hungry.” Bor and Bestla frowned at the title and looked at their dam. Farbauti said nothing. “Momma? T’or?” He asked frowning. 

“In Asgard, child. You will see them again soon.”

“Want.” Loki replied sulkily and Laufey watched as the two children watched Loki. Laufey requested food.


	8. Chapter 8

“Mother Laufey?” Thor called as he entered the rooms with Loki trailing behind him, thumb in mouth. “Mother Laufey!” he called. Laufey opened his eyes from his bath and wondered the odds of Thor entering if he stayed quiet. “Mother Laufey!”   

“Dam!” Loki called after him. “Dam! Dam! Dam-Dam-Dam!” 

“Quiet Loki, I cannot hear.” Thor complained. 

“No.” Loki replied and was moving something. Laufey sighed and rose. Such a waste of nice water. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him. He exited quickly. Loki was just moving some toys. Thor smiled. 

“Mother Laufey! There you are.” He smiled. “I have something for you.”

“Mine.” Loki added. 

“We have something to do show you.” Thor corrected. He gave over a card. 

  “My card.” Loki said petulantly. “Momma give Loki. Loki give Dam.”  

 “ Mother gave it to us both.” Thor insisted. 

“No.” Loki said and went back to playing. Laufey took the card and smiled. A naming day card then. He was old enough where it was hardly something to celebrate except on millennial or centennial occasions but clearly the children thought different.  

“Dam like?” Loki asked as he watched him. 

“Yes. Thank you. Now if you would mind, I must dress.”   Thor giggled. 

“Mother Laufey is naked.” He grinned.   

“I have a towel.” Loki walked to him and smiled sweetly. 

  “No!” Loki screamed and pulled the towel off with a surprisingly strong tug and ran out of the room laughing. Thor followed a moment later. Laufey shook his head and hoped the guards had not seen. He pulled the towel up and closed the door. The guards looked dutifully ahead. 

Since his last trip to Jotunheim he had been in a foul mood and had tried to not show it around the children. Now he just wanted to be alone. He lay down and thought to his trip. He would dress in a moment.

Loki could shape the ice. He was more 'Jotun' than he had suspected. Odin seemed pleased by the news. Laufey had as well but now that they had returned to Asgard Loki took on the appearance of an Aesir more than not. It use to be incidental, the change but now it seemed he had learned to invoke it on will. He chose the Aesir appearance even around him. Even while he slept he did not change to Laufey’s touch. 

He closed his eyes. He would need to think. 

He did not sleep but could not think. as he wanted to. He instead felt himself merely pass the time. A knock to his door had him rising with irritation. 

“Who is it?”  

“It is I.” Odin replied. He quickly schooled his face to a more pleasant expression. 

  “Yes?” Odin entered. He closed the door. Odin looked at him for a moment. 

“Are you well?”

  “As well as can be expected.” He replied. Odin eyed his form with an interest Laufey recognized.   “You have bathed?”  

“I was enjoying a bath before the children interrupted. I did not return.” He watched Odin. He had planned on coaxing the All Father to his bed once more but he could not gather the energy for seduction before. The idea appealed less to him now in his foul mood but if Odin wished to couple he did not wish to turn him away. The All Father came less to his chambers than before. 

“Are you certain you are well?”

  “No.” he decided for truth. “I feel...” He made a gesture with his hands. “It is Loki. I am thinking about his future.” Odin nodded seeming to understand.   

“Lie down.” Laufey raised a brow but proceeded to do so. Odin joined him, clothed and smiled at him. “Where do you find yourself tense?” He asked. Laufey smiled. 

“My head.” Odin sat up and maneuvered them so his head was in his lap. Slowly he began to massage his temple. The strong hands made quick work of his tense muscles. Slowly he relaxed and his foul mood was not quite gone but he felt more at ease. “Do you not have a kingdom to rule?” He asked when he pulled away.   

“Yes but it may wait on certain matters for a few minutes. If it could not neither of us would have children.” Laufey laughed. 

“Truth. Why are you here, All Father?”  

“It merely wish to see you.” Odin replied.

 

“Mmm.” He hummed contently. Odin eyed his form again with the same interest. Laufey eyed him. His couplings had not been unpleasant. He did not wish to get with child again so soon. 

 Odin seemed to understand his worries. He smiled. “Do not concern yourself with such worries.”   

“It may occur.”  

“Doubtful.” he replied and licked his lips. “Would it be unpleasant?”  

“You did not birth your son from your loins.” Odin did not reply but moved toward him. His eye was assessing and after a moment he invoked a spell Laufey recognized.   “

It will not.” he replied and Laufey moved to meet him.   It was not unpleasant and he was pleased to find Odin spending time with him. The children were his source of company most days, he missed adult company. Lady Frigga would grace his company at times but it was as rare as Odin’s due to her duties.  

“Have you had any grievances from the lords?” Laufey asked trying to make conversation of anything other than children.

“Yes though nothing I cannot handle.” Odin replied as they moved to his study. “Come I did not wish to discuss the court.” he said. Laufey asked of hunting. Odin looked pleased at the question. Laufey had heard of the most recent hunt at dinner but apparently Odin had omitted much. 

The tale as actually quite amusing and had ended up with Odin in mud rather than standing triumphantly over a kill.

“So it was not you who slew the -”  

“No but please do not let that information out of the room.” He said laughing. “Ve kept his quiet in exchange for a very expensive and old mead.”  

“What will you offer me for my silence?” he asked as he leaned back in his seat.   “What?” Odin looked a bit startled. 

“You offered me something you do not wish to divulge. What will make me keep silent?” Odin smiled learning toward him in a manner similar to the one of before. 

  “Do not flatter yourself, All Father. I have gone longer without your loins to help me pass the time.” Odin sputtered.   

“What? No. No.” He began to laugh. “What do you wish for?”  

“Allow me to consider this.” He took a moment to pause for he truly did not know. “I have enough of mead, unlike your brother I do not care too much for it.”  

“I may wait.”  

“And lose the advantage? Nay.” Laufey replied. His eyes glancing at him. 

  “MOMMA!” Loki’s screams startled them. Laufey glanced at the bed. “DAM! MOMMA!” The boy was shrieking. Laufey winced. “DAM!” Loki screamed and began to howl. A small pounding began at his door. He heard the guards trying to coax him away but Loki screamed angrily at them in turn.  

“I will see to him.” Laufey sighed. Odin shook his head.   

“I will, you need not stress yourself again.” He said  

Laufey nodded his thanks and saw Odin open the door. Loki threw himself at his sire. “Fat’er!” he began to cry and showed his hand, a small cut was visible on the skin. Odin sighed and rocked him. 

 He closed the door. Laufey considered the conversation. Small steps. He needed to take Odin into his confidence. He considered the conversation. Odin owed him an incentive. 

He smiled. A hunt seemed like a fair price for silence of a hunting mishap. A start to his plans, though they had been moving well he needed to take more incentive. Loki was getting older every day after all.  


	9. Chapter 9

“We should discuss it with them.” Odin frowned from the desk. 

“You and Frigga have spoken to each other I see.” 

“Oh? What would give you that impression?”

“She told me the same thing this morn.” 

“It is advisable.” 

“I stand by my decision, Laufey. Yu two will not change my mind.” Odin sounded irritated. 

“It will do them no good.” 

“They will not understand for what it truly means. When they are older they will understand.”

“Helblindi and Býleistr had no such luxury.” Odin slammed his fist on the desk. 

“Do not play those games with me, Laufey.”

“I do not play games.” Odin’s mouth thinned into a small line. 

“I have made my decision and we will not discuss this with them until they are older.” Laufey glared. Odin returned it in turn. Laufey straightened the papers in front of him and weighed his choices. He placed down he papers and stood, he started heading out of the office. “Where are you going?” Odin asked. 

“To my chambers.” 

“If this is to spite me, it will not work.” Laufey glowered at Odin. 

“I am heading to my chambers, nothing more.” Odin stood and walked to him. 

“Laufey.” Laufey held up a hand and saw the blasted cuffs. He often forgot about them but now they merely reminded him of his lack of true power. Words were all he had. Words whose power was limited unlike the time where he was once king. 

“Not tonight, Odin.”

“As you wish.” He said. 

“Think ahead, Odin.” He said simply and left before Odin could reply. He stalked through the halls, the guards looked at him with vague boredom. No longer was he considered a danger. The time where they cowered from his kind had long since passed. In Asgard and Jotunheim the Jotnar were below the concern of the Aesir. 

He walked into the courtyard and watched the lords and ladies spending the evening in strolls. He ventured past them into the entrance of the grounds. He watched the crowds pass. Several glanced at him but he was mostly ignored. 

He could step out. There were few reasons for him to leave the grounds but he lacked the guards Odin required. He saw the guards at the entrance shift awkwardly. Laufey turned back and walked into the gardens. 

He should return to his rooms but his restlessness increased at the thought. He walked further into the gardens. He sat near a wading pool. He looked up at the sky. Jotunheim was so far away. 

He rubbed his temples. Odin had soured his mood that evening. The day had passed well up to that point in Odin’s office. He contemplated writing to his sons and persuading them to tell Loki but the timing was off and Loki could not yet read. He dipped his fingers in the water and tried to freeze part of the water. The cuffs tightened and he hiss through the pain the maics generated. The surface where his fingers lay froze over. He stopped. The constriction stopped. 

He wondered if Odin would come. He glanced at the frozen water. His fingers tapped the ice. Once, twice. The pain in his arms lessened. He heard no one come. He went back into the palace. He expected Odin to be waiting for him. 

No one was there. He walked to the children’s room. Loki had outgrown the need of his Dam every night and the need for his crib. Thor slept opposite of his son. The boy was sprawled out over his mattress. He stirred slightly when he opened the door. The guards would wonder if he left with him but not if he left with Loki. 

Loki slept curled around his favorite toy. Laufey picked him up. Loki whined slightly. His eyes opened. 

“Dam?” 

“Hush, child. I wish to show you something.” Loki nodded against him. 

“Walk.” He said after a moment. 

“Full sentences, Loki.” 

“Loki walk.” 

“Proper sentences.”

“Dam let Loki walk.” he smiled. 

“Loki does not let Thor sleep.” Thor grumbled from the bed next to him.

“Laufey is annoyed.” Laufey replied. 

“Thor is tired.” Thor said. “What are you doing here, Mother Laufey? It is late.” 

“I am going to show Loki something. Go back to sleep.”

“I want to go.”

“You know not where we head, child. What if we had gone to the baths?” Thor wrinkled his nose. 

“I will go.” he said impetuously. 

“Sleep.” Thor whined. 

“No.”

“Thor go with us.” Loki said and kicked. 

“Children.” He sighed. He placed Loki down, took his hand before the child could run off, and offered his other hand to Thor. Thor took it without thinking. He looked excited. The three padded out of the rooms, the guards looked at him curiously. 

Their progress was slow due to Loki’s small steps. Loki wanted to take off once they were in the garden. Thor looked curious. He picked them up and walked into the wading pool. The ice had not melted. 

“Ice.” Loki said immediately. “Ice.” He let Loki and Thor down. Loki began to touch the ice immediately; he was still unsure how to shape it and managed to make a small lump. Thor sulked and touched the ice. His fingers stuck to it. He tried to pull. Laufey quickly stopped him. 

“Gently.” He said. 

“Dam! Look.” Laufey ignored him and gently worked off Thor’s fingers. “Look.” 

“In a moment, Loki.”

“Dam!”

“Not now, Loki!” Laufey snapped. He managed to release Thor’s hand. Thor looked at him wide eyed. Loki gave a sniffle behind him. Laufey ignored him. 

“Do your fingers, Thor?” Thor shook his head. Thor showed them to him. He nodded and turned back to Loki. Loki had made a small and crude figurine. His eyes were teary and his lip trembled. He soothed a hand through his youngest’s hair. “I am sorry, Loki. What were you trying to show me?” 

Loki sniffled again and pointed to figurine. Laufey smiled. “That is very well done, Loki.” Loki smiled and sniffed. “Try again.” 

“Dam mad?”

“Not at you child.” Loki nodded and tried again. Laufey turned to Thor. Thor looked unsure, if his presence was welcome. “Thor, child, show me your electricity.” Thor scowled.

“Lightning.” He said imperiously. 

“Perhaps when you are larger but it is the same energy.” Thor smiled and lifted his hands. Again the electricity flowed through his hands. It came easier than before. “Have your teachers taught you yet to control it?”

Thor shook his head. “Father says for when I am older.” He thought of Thor’s temper. 

“Perhaps he is right. You can devote more energy to it later.” he said to abstain any tantrums. Thor nodded. 

“Dam.” Loki called with less enthusiasm than before. He turned back. Another set of crude figures joined the others. “Us.” He pointed to a shorter one. “Thor.” Thor scowled. 

“I do not look like that.” Thor said. 

“Do.”

“No.”

“Do.”

“No.” 

“It is art.” Laufey said. “Thus it may be you Thor, whether or not you agree.” Thor scowled but nodded. 

“I do not like art.” 

Loki made a smaller figure. “Dam give Loki?” 

He looked. “What is that?”

“Brother.” Laufey startled. “Then Loki not be smallest. ‘Blindi, Býleistr, and Thor tall. I-Loki not tall.” 

“You will grow and I not certain I will have more children, child.” 

“Momma give?” 

“Perhaps.” 

“Mother Laufey says children are painful.”

“Upon birth.” Laufey clarified at Loki’s confused look. 

“We would have other brothers Loki but they were lost.” Thor said solemnly.

“Where? Loki will find.” 

“Before birth.” He looked confused. 

“You would still be the smallest.” Thor said. He looked at Laufey. “Can we visit them Mother Laufey?” Thankfully he was spared further answers by the arrival of Frigga. 

“There you are.” She said with a smile. Thor grinned and ran to her. Loki smiled. 

“All Mother.”

“Laufey.”

“You checked upon them?”

“Yes, imagine my surprise to find them gone.” She said while laughing. “The guards were quite helpful finding you.” She smiled. “Though I almost did not find you in the gardens.” She looked at the water. 

“Momma look!” Loki said when he caught her gaze. “You!” He pointed to the third tallest figure. 

“That is very nice, Loki.” She said. Loki beamed and Laufey saw her relax minutely. Loki yawned. Thor followed suit. “Time for bed, I think.” 

“No.” Loki said but did not protest when Laufey picked him up. “Stay. Play with us.” 

“Tomorrow.”

“Momma go court.” Loki sulked. “Thor tutor.”

“Tutor is dull.” Thor added. 

“Dam not play.” Frigga glanced at him.

“I was reviewing things for Odin.” Frigga nodded. No secrets there at least. 

“Will Odin be spending tonight with you?”

“No.” 

“Fat’er no play too.”

“Father is at court as well.” Thor said. 

“Loki want brother.” 

“Perhaps one day.” Frigga said. Loki smiled. They reached the children’s room. They placed the children back into their beds. 

“Sleep well, Laufey.” Frigga said. 

“You too, All Mother.” Laufey replied and he went back to his rooms. Odin was waiting for him. 

He grasps his wrists when he came in and looked at his arm and cuffs. There were no marks. “What were you doing?”

“Nothing.” 

“Do not lie to me.” 

“I froze some water for Loki. He and Thor played there tonight. Lady Frigga can vouch for this.” 

“Do you truly believe I will change my mind by your tantrum?”

“Tantrum?” Laufey felt insulted. “That is beneath me. It is an act of children.” 

“I have not told them anything nor Lady Frigga.” 

Odin stared. “What do you believe will occur?”

“They will doubt us. They will think we have lied.”

“They will learn of it in time.”

“They should hear of it from you.”

“Not you?”

“I am no longer King.” Odin stared and nodded. “What concerns you, Odin? You have been ill tempered as of late.”

“I fear we will be going to War.” Odin replied. 

Laufey startled. “I have not-“

“It is subtle and not so overt but the relationship with Vanaheim has soured in the past few months.”

“You will win.”

“Yes.” 

“Then why the concern?”

“The loss of life, the fact that a rebellion may stir in Jotunheim?”

“Fight with both flags.” Odin stared. 

“With Asgard and Jotunheim?”

“We are one now, we are mixed together in house, blood, and family. When Loki takes the throne it will be nothing more than a ceremonial split in unity. We are beyond separation, Odin.” 

“Will the Jotnar fight?”

“Let me lead them in spirit or Farbauti. They will not listen to Vill.”

“It is true. Vill is not popular. Ve would have made a better head but he did not wish to marry.” 

“Farbauti tempers him and keeps the demands for his replacement few.”

“That is true.” Odin smiled; it was strained. “I cannot let you go to fight.” He said looking at the cuffs. Laufey knew it to be true. He is too much of a danger still. If free he would be expected to fight against Asgard and if he failed to even attempt it…

“I understand.” Because the same would be true for Odin if there positions had been switched. 

“I must leave.” Odin said simply. He looked tired. “Sleep well. Do not try that again Laufey. I will not be so charitable next time.” 

Laufey watched him go.


	10. Chapter 10

Laufey watched as Loki traced the letters on the pages with his small fingers. “Dam, what does this say?” Soon he would be starting his lessons, Laufey thought, and he was almost literate. His desire for knowledge was growing everyday. Laufey was a mixture of proud and annoyed at his incessant questions.

“It’s time for bed, Loki.” Loki pouted. 

“That’s not my name.” He protested. “I know my name, Dam, and those words. None of them are these.” He crossed his arms. “I am also a prince.”

Laufey raised his brow. “And does this princeling believe he is exempt from bedtime?” Loki did not argue against that but tried to distract him.

“Father has been worried.”

“He has, but that does not mean you are exempt from bed nonetheless.” Loki looked at him. 

“Where is Vanaheim?” Loki asked. 

“One of the other Realms.”

“I know that.” Loki said sounding annoyed. “But where? Jotunheim is there.” He pointed in the general direction of the Bifrost. “Where is Vanaheim?” 

“A great deal farther than Jotunheim.” He replied to avoid engaging Loki in such arguments. 

“Father says their king is stubborn.” 

“Odin is right.” Laufey picked Loki up, Loki squirmed. 

“Dam, no!” 

“Your brother was not so troublesome.” 

“Which one?” Loki stalled. 

“All of them but Thor in particular.”

“Thor lies. He makes pretense at sleep and then stays awake.”

“Perhaps, but your brother does not protest his bedtime.” Loki sighed and squirmed until he was by Laufey’s side. Such a small child, his hand joined his own. The pale skin was gone now, blue for the first time in days. Laufey would need to work on encouraging him in using that shade. It would not do for the King of Jotunheim to prefer his Aesir appearance, or be uncomfortable in it. 

“I will be king.” He said. “Then no one can tell me what to do.”

“It is not so simple, at least if you wish to be remembered fondly in your reign or to survive any rebellion.” 

“Mother tells Father what to do sometimes.” Loki said after a moment of consideration. “And Uncle Ve yelled at him and called him an old goat.” Laufey chuckled. He had been there for that argument. Odin’s expression had been worth listening to him gripe in his study under the pretense of discussing the potential war. 

Several servants passed them, bowing briefly before continuing on their way. Few paid them any attention. Loki rambled on anything, as had Thor until Odin’s lessons on decorum took some effect and the older prince was less indulgent in speaking freely and openly, though not less quiet. 

They finally reached the nursery. Loki was babbling about his future as king. He entered and did not stop talking through out his changing. When Laufey placed him in bed, Loki had to be silenced by a quick finger to his lips. Loki sighed and looked over to the empty bed next to his. 

“It’s not fair.” he said. 

“Thor is older.” Loki grumbled. He slid into the bed. Laufey towered over him. The blue skinned boy looked at him. 

“Will I ever be as tall as you, Dam?”

“No.” Loki sighed. 

“Why?”

“For your sire.” Loki pouted. “Now sleep.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“You must.” 

“Why? You will go to Father and I will be alone. Thor is with Mother and I will be doing nothing.”

“You will be sleeping and start tomorrow happily rather than sulk for we pulled you from bed.” Loki glared. “I remember this very argument with my own dam and sire, I did not win. So you will not either.” Loki said nothing but turned in his bed. “Sleep.”

“My sons will not endure such bed times.” Loki said in a put out tone. “Good night, Dam.” Laufey allowed himself to smile. 

“Goodnight, Loki.” He ran his hand through the dark mane and watched his son close his eyes with a sigh. 

Laufey closed the door and walked to Odin’s study. The man was glaring at an advisor. The low tones he spoke in barely reached his ears. When he entered they stopped, Odin only continued when he saw it was he. The advisor bowed at an apparent dismissal. The advisor bowed to him, not quite low enough for true respect nor stiff enough to be considered rudeness, and left. Odin muttered something he could not understand and he was reminded of Thor

“All Father,” Laufey greeted. Odin nodded at him and bade he sit next to him. Odin rose once he sat down. “I take it not all is well.”

“No, my last proposal to Vanaheim was rejected immediately. Their diplomats play games with me and my patience is waning!” He roared. Laufey pulled in into his seat. He relaxed into his grip. Laufey massaged the tension out of his shoulders. 

“Yet you wish to avoid war.”

“Do not tell me what I want.” Odin groused but did not tense up again. “I know what I said.” he continued. He sighed. “It is still truth. I wish to avoid war yet these rulers act as though I am a child for wishing otherwise!” 

“Their king is a fool.” Laufey agreed. “I was less impudent as king.” Odin smirked. 

“The War with you was honorable, Laufey for all that occurred during and after, there was no shame in it. You attempted negotiation but you refused to cede the true issue at hand.”

“Midgard.” Odin tensed minutely.

“Yes.” Odin relaxed again him when he made no further comment. What was done was done. Loki was here and his throne was laid at the feet of his youngest child. Helblindi and Býleistr were safe and thriving despite it all. Farbauti would still ruled in his steed in some ways next to Vill Borson. “How fairs Farbauti?” He asked as he thought of her. 

“Well. My brother tells me all is well. You can see the reports on the desk; support is reported as fairly good. Farbauti is quite the charmer.” 

“She will do her part then.” Odin nodded, but mentioned nothing more on the matter. “Will you hold a draft?”

“Nonsense.” Odin replied. “There are plenty of warriors and it is Vanaheim.” As thought the Realm was a farmer’s land incapable of defense.

“Asgard has its weaknesses when it comes to certain Vanir magics.”

“And Jotunheim does not?” Odin countered. “I am aware of the foils in our troops.” He hesitated before asking : “Do you believe the mages of Jotunheim would join the fight?” 

“I cannot say, I have been away for too long and they did not wish to even fight with me. Those who did were from houses long loyal to the crown.” Odin nodded and sighed, apparently throwing a plan away. “There are a few families that would join you, at my advisement.” 

“Perhaps. Tell me more.” Laufey spoke, his words soft from searching ears and the All Father’s gaze grew distant as he saw more that Laufey would ever be able to see. It was not his gift to see past his Realm, much less without magics. On Asgard he was as blind as the rest of Aesir and Jotnar on a normal basis. 

When Frigga entered the office she smiled at them. Odin was laughing, at ease and he was relaxed as he allowed himself in their company. “All is well, I see.” She said and joined Odin’s side. Laufey made no move give them space. Odin drew her into an embrace and the queen relaxed next against him. 

“For the moment, my queen.” Odin replied. Frigga looked at him. “Troubles with Vanaheim.” She surmised. “I cannot gauge a good reading of the situation from my own work.” A tense silence fell against them. The war would be one, there was no doubt in that but avoidence was first priority with them. 

Laufey thought of the Casket, hidden away from the knowledge of most, even said to be beyond the gaze of Heimdall. It awaited Loki’s hands when he grew, no more a child’s toy than that hammer Odin wished to give Thor, but the Casket could do so much more damage. 

Those kinds of weapons were not limited to their own kind, if Vanaheim had located that kind of weapon or aid of an enemy with one the tide could turn against them. They turned to their chambers shortly afterward, tense and uneasy. 

Laufey arose early and set off to the nursery. Thor was playing while Loki slept on. At the sight of him Thor beamed and dropped his toys. The boy was tall for an Aesir but still so small against him. There were times marveled at how small the species was, and now the fate left to his own son. 

Thor raised his arms up to him. He was too big really but the boy rarely requested it and Laufey could still hold him comfortably. He picked him up and held him, his grip awkward but manageable. Thor relaxed against him. 

He seemed to content to stay there for a while before he whispered. 

“Will you give me that book, Mother Laufey? I must read it before today’s lessons and nanny hid it as I read too much into the eve to her liking.” Meaning he had started too late as opposed to finding himself engrossed in the book. The book was hidden too far up for his liking and Thor reached with the aid of his grip to grasp the tome. 

Once that was done he let the boy down and watched as he handed him the book. “Will you read to me? You no longer do that.” 

“You can now read Odinson, Loki cannot so I continue with him.” 

“I still want it.” He would remember that, he thought. Thor was spoiled but Laufey was firm in his disciplines and rulings. The boy seldom tried to sway him like Loki once he had decided upon an issue. 

 

“As you wish.” Thor smiled. “But come, we will let Loki sleep further yet.” Thor nodded and followed him to an adjoining sitting room. The halls bustled with activity outside the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Laufey felt the stares as he entered the room and joined the seat vacant at Odin’s side. Frigga filled the seat next to his blind eye. He did not deign a response merely gazed on coolly. Odin waited a bit longer in utter silence as the last members of his chosen committee came into the room. When the doors shut a magical seal enveloped the room. 

Laufey could feel the tension in the room. Beneath the hesitation, beneath that apprehension of the possibility of loss churned the dark and nasty bloodlust that the Aesir were well known. The battlelust that allowed them to fight for centuries at a time, to give into the animal nature and slaughter all in their path regardless of their origins or their position beyond that of an enemy. 

Were Laufey a hypocrite or better man he would have felt a derision and contempt at such an attitude. The Jotnar were not too far off that the Aesir and their behavior. It was part of the reason they still intermarried so easily despite so many centuries of hostility. It was part of Odin’s own heritage, his parentage of the War King and War Queen. 

“Vanaheim has begun preparations for war, they have called for the expulsion of any Aesir from their realm and the Jotnar. While diplomatic parties have longer to leave the message is clear, they have stopped any attempts at negotiation and will move onto action shortly. The call is a customary one. 

“I have singled the same for their people in our kingdom. Any who wish to stay may stay of course but they will be watched and doubted.” Odin began. He glanced at Frigga. 

“I have not seen anything within my weavings. I cannot guage how we will fare. It leaves me uneasy, there is something brewing in Vanaheim. It leaves me uneasy.” She began and spoke of messages she received from her own messengers away. When she finished her report all eyes turned to Laufey. 

Laufey made no sign of surprise for he did not expect to speak, but listen and later advice Odin and Frigga in private as he had done before. Odin gazed at him as well. So he was expected to speak and allowed even. 

“King Odin has requested for aid from Jotunheim with the affair.” Clever Odin Laufey realized, all the information he had seen was sorted and only so much divulged to him to allow him to known just slightly more than his counsel. Laufey had expected Odin to have other counsel with the Jotunheim’s rule but he had not expected to be the principal one. 

Laufey spoke briefly and concisely. Two men and a woman shifted uncomfortably after his brief report and advise as to action. There were his rivals he thought. Odin thanked him and continued the meeting with an air of a man ready for war, the king would march into battle then. 

Laufey watched and said nothing unless address by Odin or Frigga. He had run his own court in the same fashion. Words carried power and he would not forget his previous station in life for all that these people now assumed him to be a trophy and relic better suited to childcare than not. 

Odin held the boards nightly as the reports came in from through out the Realms. Laufey joined them all. If any one had objected to his presence he was none the wiser and he did not ask. It mattered not to him. 

The children sensed the change as they were met with the intrusion of several small children from families whose two heads would go to war. He spotted several eye him with fascination and a few children clearly with a Jotun parent look at him with the normal curiosity of a child at a new individual. 

When the War officially broke out Laufey watched Odin ride out and felt his fingers ache for the battle. He said nothing and held Loki as he cried. Thor stood solemnly by Frigga’s side. 

It reminded him of his previous war where he watched his Farbauti leave with the children rather than them he. He remembered leading his men to battle and losing. Now he watched flags of Asgard punctuate with the banners of Jotunheim, below them. 

Ve would lead the Jotnar in his stead on behalf of his dam’s house rather than that of his father and meet them in battle. Not for the first time Laufey wondered if he had made the right decision.


	12. Chapter 12

Laufey frowned as Odin dozed on his lap. The man had fallen asleep while reading an old trade treaty. He sighed and took up the treaty himself. 

As he began to read he understood why the All Father had fallen asleep. The treaty’s writer clearly had a perchance for pedantry and unnecessarily elaborate subclauses. He felt himself drifting off one fourth of the way through. 

A knock on his door startled him. Odin kept sleeping. He lifted him from his lap, put the treaty down and headed toward the door. He opened it, glaring at the man at the other side. He vaguely recognized him. 

The man bowed deeply and quickly. “I beg your pardon your lordship, have you seen his highness the prince?” 

  “The Odinson?” Laufey asked. 

“Aye, my lord. He was at his desk with the younger prince. I turned around to grab on more parchment and he was gone when he turned around. His younger highness has kept quiet. He is with Her Majesty at the moment.” 

Laufey felt his lips quirk. He was out of practice if he could not even keep that tell off his face. “I have not seen him. Have you tried his quarters?”  

“Aye, my lord.” He replied. “But he is not there.” Laufey thought where Thor might be hiding and reasoned his own chambers would be the last place looked in. People hardly ventured there. 

“I will search for him.” He closed the door and watched the tutor rush to another lord to ask for the eldest prince’s location. He walked to his chamber. The guards were off duty now and his rooms were warded from unwarranted entry. He saw nothing amiss at first glance. 

He eyed the bed and saw the upper sheet only slight askew. He bent down and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him. “Odinson.” Thor looked at him with a blank expression. “Come on out.” Thor shook his head. Laufey reached in for him but Thor scooted back. Sighing he raised the bed and grabbed the youngster. He was more than a bit startled when Thor struggled in his grip and kicked at him.

He placed the bed back down and grunted when a few kicks landed. He sat down and Thor went limp. 

Thor’s eyes were redlined. “What is the matter, Odinson?” He asked gently. What had upset the boy? Thor shook his head. He was no longer the small child who eagerly followed him. It pained him. Loki was now at his tail, he would have been with him but he preferred to sit in with Thor in during his lessons even if he colored most days while there. “Thor.” He tried again. 

“I will return to tutor.” he muttered, his voice quiet. This was not the loud boisterous boy from yesterday.

“Odinson.” Thor glared at him. “Come, tell me what worries you.”  

“You.” He said simply. He shrunk into himself briefly. “I read- Do you like being here?”

“Why do you ask?” He asked. 

“Jotunheim lost the war.” He said. “You and Aunt Farbauti were married. Then you were here and now Loki is here.” He looked at the ground. “You do not like it here.” He said simply. “Do you like me? You do not ever reply but say other things.” his lips quivered. Laufey sighed. 

“You read of the war, despite it not being in the lessons.” Thor nodded. “Odinson it is true, what you read. I and your father fought, Jotunheim lost and I turned myself over to Asgard. It is for that reason that your brother was born, to take my previous throne. You were but a babe when the War ended.” He ran a hand through the blond hair. Thor did not shy away. 

“It is true, I was not content to be here and even now I would prefer to be on Jotuneheim but much has changed and if I returned I would expecting little there for me save your brothers.” he was deliberate in his wording. Thor did not correct him, how long had he considered them such due to his ministrations? 

“I miss them terribly, everyday apart wretches at my being but if I were to go I would feel the same for you and Loki. I was charged with your care incidentally after I arrived. You were so small and I never wished to harm you.” He said truthfully. “You did grow on me and I am glad I have the opportunity to see you grow. I do love you child but find myself unable to express it clearly, as simply as you wish.”  

Thor looked uncertain. Laufey lifted him up and carried him. “You have nannies child. So many nannies, I could have left you to them and Loki if I had wanted to. I chose instead to take you with me in my chambers, in the gardens, wherever I did go I took you with me or you followed and I did not stop you.” He said. 

“I have not spent as much time with you due to your studies but do not take that as a sign that I do not have any true affection for you. You must study, as you age you will acquire more duties and our time will be even more limited but do not doubt that I do care for you.” He stroked his hair and the small form relaxed against him. 

“Do you swear it?” Thor asked softly. 

“Upon my honor.” He lifted him and carried him to the bookshelves. He pulled out the leather bound tome and opened it. Inside he had placed all the drawings and artifacts he had acquired from the children throughout the years, even those from the gets of the Borson Vill. 

It held more of Thor and Loki’s than any other but that was due to access. Thor frowned at the first page. A large swatch of blue paint in a shape of blob. 

“A gift from you to me, child.”

“What is it?” 

 “Me.” Thor laughed. And relaxed more into him. Laufey took the book back to his bed and sat Thor down next to him to go over the drawings. 

“I remember this one!” he said as he looked at the ill drawn figures in front of him. All five figures. “That is Loki.” he said giggling at the small bundle. 

Laufey reached to turn the page. He was stopped by Thor’s small hand grabbing the cuffs on his wrists. “Do they hurt?”  

“No. I often forget they are there.” He replied. Thor ran his small hands across the cuff and traced the runes engraved there.

  “Are you strong?” 

 “The strongest on Jotunheim, though I believe Helblindi will surpass me when grown and Loki.” 

“And Býleistr?” he asked. 

“He takes after Farbauti.” Laufey replied. “Though he will not be weak he is not as strong as Helblindi.” Thor nodded.

“I do not wish to go back to my tutor.” 

“I will tell the All Father.” He said simply. “We must discuss this tomorrow or within the next few days in detail.” He smiled sadly. “You should not have discovered it in this fashion. You were to be told in a few more years when Loki was older.” Thor frowned. 

“I am sorry.”

  “Do not be child. Your inquisitiveness shows assertiveness. It is a good quality.” Thor smiled. He looked tired. “Sleep. I will return shortly with Loki and inform your parents of your whereabouts.” He nodded and curled onto the bed. Laufey removed his shoes. 

Laufey watched the Odinson drift off before leaving. He walked back to Odin, he saw the tutor on the way and informed him the lessons were cancelled. The man bowed deeply and left him. 

Odin would not be happy to have the discussion so soon but Laufey could not help the sense of satisfaction that coursed through him. Such an issue could have been avoided if they had discussed it earlier. Now Laufey would leave him to deal with the consequences, Thor may not have understood all that he had read but he had enough and the damage had been down. 

They had to avoid the same with Loki. He paused outside of Odin’s study and headed toward the queen’s chambers instead.


	13. Chapter 13

Laufey knocked at the entrance of Frigga’s chambers. The guards glanced at him with a bored expression, no doubt expecting for him to pick up Loki and take him back to his own. Frigga answered after a moment. She smiled upon seeing him. 

“Laufey, come in.” She greeted and Laufey entered. 

“All Mother, I wish I could say I simply came for Loki but I cannot.” Loki, upon hearing his name, perked up from the play area looked at him. He smiled widely, rose and ran to him. 

“Dam!” He called excitedly. “Come play with us.” He demanded. He tugged on his breeches and giggled when he barely moved him. “Dam!” He wheedled. Laufey smiled at him, bent down and ruffled his son’s hair. 

“Perhaps in a moment, Loki. I must speak to Frigga first.”

“Swear it.” He demanded from both of them. 

“We will try, Loki.” Frigga said. “The longer you keep us from talking with each other the longer it will to for us to play with you.” Loki’s eyes widened and he ran back to the play area. He glanced up at them. 

“Hurry!” he whined and began to play again. Frigga smiled and turned to him, the smile vanished at his cold look. She frowned and ushered him to her sitting room.

“What has happened?” She asked. Laufey told her what had transpired with Thor. She frowned and by the end her face had changed into an angry puckered expression. “And he is sleeping?” She asked him.

“Yes.”

“And least he was able to sleep. I told Odin that we should explain the situation to them as soon as possible; secrets will only drive a wedge between us all. Thor trusted us all and now he will doubt all that which we say.”

“It is but a small secret. He will trust us.” Frigga laughed, a weak and brittle thing. 

“There are more secrets here than you will believe, Laufey. I mean not those with politics but that which lie between us. Those between me and Thor. If he learns of it, it will destroy me.” She whispered. 

“What are they?” Frigga smiled, sadly. 

“I am forbidden to say. Should he ever find out, you will know.” He frowned and nodded, not quite understanding. There was that same look, the look she had when she had held Loki for the first time. 

“Then I will aid you, should it occur.” Frigga gave him a thankful smile. 

“Dam, Momma, hurry!” Loki yelled, sounding impatient. She smiled. 

“I will speak with Odin. No, we will speak with him. Soon, Thor already knows but he may still yet wish to keep the truth from Loki, until he is older. Thank you for letting me know what happened .” She told him. “Can you bring him? I don’t want for him to wake alone.”

“Yes.” Laufey rose and stepped out of the room, followed by Frigga. Loki perked up again at seeing them. Then frowned when Laufey headed toward the door. 

“Dam? Dam? Where are you going?” He whined. “You promised!” Frigga picked him up and soothed him.

“He is getting your brother, Loki. He will be back shortly.” He heard her continue her explanation as he closed the door. He walked to his chambers quickly, passing Odin’s study on the way. The door was open and Odin peered out at him. He met his eyes and bid him in. Laufey resisted sighing and entered. The door closed with a push of Odin’s power. 

“All Father.” He greeted. Odin smiled. 

“Laufey, I missed when you left.”

“In another time, I would have taken your head.” Odin laughed. Laufey decided to keep quiet about Thor’s revelation for the moment. 

“Where did you go?” He asked. “You could have roused me.”

“Thor’s tutor informed me he had absconded from his studies and searched for him. I found him in my quarters. He sleeps. I was taking him to Frigga’s chambers.” Odin appeared as if he wanted to go with him. “Loki demands that I play with him. It seems like a perfect opportunity as you must finish that treaty.” Odin nodded, though a look of disappointment passed crossed his face.

“Understood. Will I see you this eve?”

“Perhaps for supper.” He replied. “Now, I must go to Thor.” Odin nodded and picked up the treaty with a look of distaste. He smiled in open amusement, though he felt none. 

Thor’s revelation had dug up memories of the unpleasant days where he realized to keep Jotunheim alive; he had to leave it for Asgard. Of his two sons tears and pleas, of Farbauti and the knowledge he would never hold her as spouse again. Things he had thought he had come to terms with. 

He exited the room and walked quickly toward his quarters. Thor was still sleeping. He grumbled when Laufey picked the small child up (not small, simply Aesir). He headed back toward Frigga’s chambers. When he entered it seemed his brief visit to Odin’s study had taken far too long for Loki’s liking. 

Loki was throwing a tantrum. His screeches of fury awoke Thor, who jerked in his arms. Laufey tightened his grip to keep him from falling. Loki stopped upon seeing him. “DAM!” He screamed and ran to him. “We play now!” 

“Mother Laufey?” Thor asked confused. 

“Loki.” Laufey felt annoyed. His son should have more patience. 

Frigga walked toward him and took Thor from him. Thor looked like he wanted to protest but he was too tired to make any real effort. He fell into his mother’s embrace with ease and closed his eyes once more. “Mother.” He muttered.

Loki grabbed his hand after a quick jump and pulled him toward they play area. Laufey heard Frigga muttering to Thor as she placed him in the guest quarters. “Laufey and I must speak with your Father. Rest, my darling. I know this is difficult and it will be so for some time. In the meantime, rest.” 

“Dam!” Loki demanded his attention. “Sit.” He told him when he caught his son’s gaze. He looked angry, his small brow furrowed at what he perceived as a slight. Laufey sat. 

“You should have more patience.” He told him. “I took longer than you anticipated as your sire bade me to speak with him for a moment, before I could return with your brother.”

“Dam took too long.” Loki replied. Frigga returned and Loki glowered at her. “Sit!” he demanded of her and pointed next to where he ordered Laufey to sit. Amusement crossed her face and she sat. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing. When Thor awoke he sat with them in silence. Loki tried to get him to play with him, but let him be at both his and Frigga’s insistance. When evening came, they ate supper in Frigga’s chambers and when evening came, the children were placed in their beds. After which they talked over that which they would tell Odin.

At supper, Odin ate alone in the grand hall with his advisors.


	14. Chapter 14

“My consort and my queen breakfasting together but without me? I’m not sure how to feel.” Odin announced as he entered the small family room. Laufey and Frigga stopped their conversation. Loki jumped up from his small table and ran to Odin. 

“Father!” He screamed in excitement. Odin smiled and lifted his youngest. Thor muttered something in an approximation of a meeting. He frowned somewhat at the reply but Thor sulked. 

“How are you are, Loki?” Loki beamed and began to babble. His dark hair stood in stark contrast to Odin’s white hair. His green eyes lit up with glee. 

“Loki hungry.” Loki complained after he finished a sentence. “Eat with me.” He demanded as he had with them yesterday to play. Thor looked at the door. Laufey would have intervened had Frigga not first spoken. 

“Odin, let Loki eat. Join us.” Odin went to children’s table, ruffled Thor’s hair, and picked up Loki’s plate. He walked over to Laufey and Frigga’s table. He pulled back the chair with his leg, set down Loki’s plate and then sat down. Loki beamed at them from his father’s lap and began to eat. He tried to talk.

“Do not speak with your mouth full.” Frigga scolded. Loki scowled. 

“Frigga ,let him enjoy his meal. We are not at court.”

“Manners begin in the home.” Frigga retorted. Odin grumbled. 

“Will you be eating?” Laufey asked. Laufey took a bite out of the bread in front of him. He cast a quick eye at the table. There was enough. Odin shook his head. 

“I ate with some of my men.” He said simply. “You missed a fine dinner yesterday as well. Laufey, you would have particularly enjoyed the meal. We had a fine catch from Jotunheim courtesy of one of the lords.” 

“Thor was feeling poorly.” Laufey said simply. Odin centered his attention to his eldest. Thor ducked his head and picked at his food. 

“Is that why you missed yesterday’s lessons?” He asked. Thor nodded, not uttering anything. Laufey did not like this demurred version of the boy. Thor was loud and uncontained like his powers of electricity, ‘lightening as the boy had proclaimed. This was a boy grounded and contained. 

“Thor slept too much.” Loki whined. “He did not play with me, Momma, or Dam.” Odin looked down at him. 

“No?” He asked as if gauging the truth of Thor’s ‘illness’. 

“No. Momma and Dam said to leave him alone. Thor doesn’t want to play today either. Order him better.” He demanded. Odin smiled. 

“Even I cannot ask that, my boy. Your brother will have to grow better. We all fall ill despite our races.” 

“Loki does not.” Loki said imperiously. Laufey remembered standing over his small child, so worried over his health and stature. Despite his sire, Laufey had worried over his small size because he was mostly Jotun, because he looked it at the time. 

“Loki, look like Dam.” Laufey ordered. Loki frowned, puzzled, but his skin turned blue in a slow blossom of color along his cheeks and hands where they were visible. His eyes were red in a blink. He stuffed a grape into his mouth. Odin smiled. 

“That is good, Loki, very good.” Loki looked up at him. “The king of Jotunheim must look like his people if possible.” Loki beamed. 

“Bestla and Bor can’t change.” He said snidely and preened under their attention. 

“No, they cannot. Many cannot. Even if with similar heritages.” Loki frowned at the word. “Families.” Odin clarified. Loki offered him a grape. Odin opened his mouth; the small fist crammed it in. Odin chewed. “I must be off soon. My queen, will you join me at court?” He asked Frigga. Frigga glanced at Thor and quickly at Laufey. Laufey gave a minute nod. 

“Of course.”

“No.” Loki pouted. Odin laughed. 

“Do not fret, my boy. I will be off soon for a much needed break. We can play then as much as you wish.” Loki immediately brightened. 

“Swear it.” Odin frowned. 

“Do not use such phrases lightly, Loki. You are still young, however so I will pardon it.” Loki pouted again. “I will however promise it to you.” Loki smiled happily. 

“Father.” He hugged him and wriggled off his lap. Odin made sure he did not fall. Loki hugged Frigga. “Momma.” Then ran back to Thor who had just stayed silent during the conversation. 

“Laufey, will I see you this eve?”

“Perhaps.” Laufey replied. He glanced at Thor. “Thor will not be going to lessons today.”

“No, I can see that.” Odin replied. “If he is feeling somewhat well, can you tutor him on some of his material?” Odin asked. It was a simple enough request. 

“Of course.” Odin nodded and helped Frigga up. He kissed her and nodded at him. Laufey could fee Thor’s gaze upon them. What had seemed normal was now being questioned anew. 

“Dam, Fat’er.” Loki made kissing sounds. Laufey laughed. They did not kiss. Odin shook his head. “Now.” He ordered. 

“Little tyrant, no.” Odin chided but he sounded amused. “Now, we will be going. Thor, rest and feel better.”

“Yes, Father.” Thor replied quietly. 

“Bye!” Loki called as the two left. Thor pushed the plate away. Laufey walked to him and offered his hand. 

“Come on, Odinson. We will go to my chambers.” 

Thor shook his head. “Can we go to the gardens?”

“Of course, child.” 

“I want to play with the froggies.” Loki added and raised his hands to be held. Laufey picked him up and offered a hand to Thor. Thor took it. 

They walked to the gardens. Loki splashed into the ponds. “Do not freeze the water, Loki. It will kill the froggies.” Loki looked alarmed. He nodded. 

“Father does not love you.” Thor told him softly. 

“No.” Laufey said. “I do not love him as well.” He ran his hands again through Thor’s hair like he had before. “I do not despise him, nor he me as far as I can tell.” He saw Thor frowned. “I love Farbauti, your father loves your mother. They were marriages of love. Arrangements of convenience may have the same results, but not always.”

“Does Uncle Vill love Aunt Farbauti?” He asked. 

“I do not believe so.” Thor did not look happy with the news. “It is a hard truth, Thor, of noble life. You may not marry the person whom you love.” 

“I will.” He said stubbornly. 

“You may.” Laufey corrected. He was about to say more when Loki dropped an unhappy frog into his lap. 

“Yours.” Loki proclaimed. Then went back to the pond. The frog ribbitted, then hoped away. Thor laughed. 

“Bad Dam!” Loki cried as he saw the animal get away. The rest of the day passed slowly. 

-

Laufey entered Frigga’s chambers once the children were at bed. Odin was smiling at something Frigga had said. The smile vanished at the serious look on his face. Frigga sighed and rose. 

“Now?” She asked softly. He nodded. Odin glanced at them sternly. 

“What now?” he asked. 

“Thor has discovered the true of Loki’s birth and its circumstances.” Odin glared. 

“What do you mean ‘discovered’?” He asked skeptically. “Were you two discussing it again? When I have expressly prohibited its mention to him and Loki? Has anyone told Loki?” He demanded. “He’s too young to understand the circumstances.” 

“No.” Laufey interrupted him. “Thor did what we have encouraged him to do and read ahead on his studies.” 

“And he understood the implications.” Odin finished. 

“My son is hurt by the news, Odin.” Frigga added coldly. “I told you this would happen. Now he will doubt us.” 

“He was wary this morning over our behavior.” Laufey replied.

“Loki does not know.” Frigga added after a moment. Odin stayed silent. 

“And you did not redirect his curiosity? Did not lie to him to spare him this strife?”

“What good would that cause?” Frigga asked. “Why are you so stubborn to not speak with him about it?”

“I need not explain myself to you, my queen. This is my kingdom and I rule it as I please. That include my own family and its dealing.”

“You fool, what will this do? Do you have any plans regarding them or will you simply wait to tell them when it can no longer be hidden? This is no secret! Everyone in the Realms knows except for them!” Laufey roared. “Even your brother’s gets know. Why must my child be kept in ignorance? Is it to be kept under the sway of Asgard’s thumb?” He demanded.

“Calm yourself, Laufey.” Frigga attempted. Laufey opened his mouth but was stopped by Odin. 

“It was to keep them happy.” Odin replied simply. They fell silent. “Do you think Loki will be happy to know he was born simply to be placed on your throne because of me? The options I offered were your place as my consort or the removal of the Casket from Jotunheim. That without it the Realm would be in ruins?” He asked. 

“Odin-“

“That Helblindi and Býleistr were sequestered in a country estate for fear of assassination? You think I did it to be cruel, Laufey? You do!” he laughed bitterly. “No, it was for their safety. I could have had them executed to assure the safety of Loki’s placement on the throne after his birth, but I did not. Vill asked for permission to have them brought to Farbauti after Bor’s birth. 

“I weighted my blood nephew’s life to that of your two children. My brother begged me for his son. For all that he acts indifferent he does care for his children. If I had believed they would be in great danger in the palace I would have let Bor die. Do you wish for me to go on?”

“Odin, why did you not tell us?” Frigga asked. Laufey felt unsettled. 

“I need not explain myself.” He said. “I am King of Asgard. You are my consort and wife.” Frigga looked at Laufey. Laufey was at a loss for words. 

“Odin, what of-“

“No, Frigga. I have told you before as to the reasoning and should Thor discover the truth, it will not be by either of our doings. That is not an open truth. Am I understood?” Frigga nodded and bowed. 

“Yes, my lord.” He turned his unhappy glare at Laufey. 

“You are free to speak to Thor and Loki about this issue. I will have nothing to do with it. You will ensure they understand. Ve will bring Helblindi and Býleistr to help with the issue.”

“Odin.” Laufey began. Odin held up his hand. 

“Spare me your empty words, Laufey.” He stood and left the chambers. He did not turn to glance at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

Frigga looked tired the following day. Laufey had never seen the All Mother look so tired. She looked as if the worlds had settled on her shoulders. Thor and Loki were with the Borson Ve for the day. Odin had ordered it before they had awakened. Laufey had gone for them and found them simply gone. 

Laufey wondered if Frigga had found out the same way as well. The surprise felt unpleasant. His child, their children really, were a sphere he had had an unwarranted amount of control over. Even the lessons the older Odinson underwent had some input from Laufey, his meals and studies in general were something he had always had a say in. As Thor's minder and Loki's dam, the children were a constant he had relied on since his arrival in Asgard. 

Helblindi and Býleistr were beyond his true scope for all that he missed them, for all that he saw them infrequently he could not guarantee anything with them. Vill had more influence over them than Farbauti. It galled at him. Now Thor and Loki were moved without him knowing, without consulting him. 

A fear settled in him, that he would lose all of them. His kingdom, his family, his children. Everything for naught for him though the rest would flourish he would wither without them. Laufey was not needed, would not be needed. 

He breathed in. He was thinking the worst when all he knew was that Odin had ordered the children away. More likely so he and the All Mother could talk as to what they would tell the children in a way that they would explain. It would also make it possible for Helblindi and Býleistr to arrive from Jotunheim as the All Father had indicated. 

He looked back at the All Mother. Frigga nodded a greeting at him. 

"Laufey, have you heard from the boys or Odin?" She asked. 

"No. I heard they had left with Ve from the guards, that it was Odin's order." 

"As did I. When I went to head to court one of his advisors had told me the All Father would not need me today nor for the rest of the current session. His wife!" She said as if the call were absurd. "I have gone away from court yes, especially after Thor's birth but I have never been ordered away." 

"You feel slighted." Laufey said and imagined what Farbauti would have said if he had demanded the same from her, through another no less. The All Father was angrier than they had originally thought then. 

"Yes." She looked at him. "I do not know what to do, Laufey. Odin and I have had our problems in marriage as all couples have but this if the first time he has not come to me to speak about our troubles." She looked sad and Laufey wished to yell at her. What did she know of sadness with her spouse and children? What did she know of such pain?

"Now with the children." She continued then stopped. "How about you, Laufey? How do you feel?" He glanced at her. He was an after thought. He felt slighted more than she no doubt felt. He paused. Perhaps he was being too unkind. The All Mother could simply be overwhelmed as his Farbauti had once been, as he had been before the final days of the War. 

"It matters not." He replied for he did not wish to speak with her. For the All Mother and he shared little between them despite the years, as with Odin and him. "I am troubled as you." He added. "But I have faced similar before." She looked at him before nodding. 

"I do not know how to proceed. If what they said is true then the child will be gone for a few more days. Then we must speak with them over this. And Thor-I do not know what my child is feeling. That is what eats at me most. What if he tells Loki as well?"

"He will not." Laufey was certain of it. Thor was a kind boy, if brash at times. He loved his brother, brothers, most of all. "I could swear to it. Loki will ask but he will not say as to why they are gone or he is forlorn."

"I have thought about it for many years but I am not certain how to speak with it them. They are so small but old enough to understand so much more."

"If they had known it from their birth the issue would simply be another fact of their existence as with their rank. Has Thor ever asked you as to why he is Prince? Has Loki?"

"No, they have not and I believe you as well. They would have simply accepted it. Had they asked later it would have been easier but now Thor believes we have deceived him. Loki will be hurt most, I believe. He is so sweet."

"Yes." For it was true. Out of all the children Loki could be the most sensitive. He would be the one to hold it closer. He had with small issues. He had held grudges for things Laufey forgot in minutes, such as the taking of a toy or the denial of a treat. 

"What do you suggest, Laufey?"

"I do not know, Frigga. I am the same as you. For all I have wished to discuss it I never truly considered the children finding out so soon, on their own. Yet I feared it on one hand."

"I fear Thor will no longer wish to be with me." Frigga said. 

"While this is painful, they will not evade us for long." Laufey said. "They simply must accept it."

"There is more I fear." Frigga said and glanced at him with a shaded glance. "More that I fear will ruin that which I have with my child." She looked around them and simply cast a spell. "I cannot break my oaths Laufey but I ask you to consider this: What do you recall hearing of Thor's birth?"

Laufey frowned. He recalled the palace tense at the news at the arrival of an Aesir heir. Then nothing, he had sent a gift as was customary. The All Father had done the same with Helblindi and Býleistr. Despite the War, Laufey knew there had to remain certain areas of diplomacy. He felt it foolish now, he could not recall what he has had sent. 

"Nothing truly." He had arrived soon after and the matter seemed too small to think over. 

"What of before?"

"I do not understand." Laufey said. Frigga smiled, a thing strained. 

"Keep it in mind." Her face twisted in a snarl. "I cannot say more, I have already strained on the oaths."

"Around the Odinson." He asked. She nodded. 

"If all fails, promise you will be there for him?" 

"For the Odinson? I do not see why I would not. Even if I were to cast off these shackles, I could not raise my hand against him. It fills me with such disgust I cannot even imagine it." Laufey replied. 

"Thank you." 

"Why do you worry All Mother, truly?" She shook her head and let the spell fall. "What do you think we should start with?"

"That they are loved despite anything." Frigga said. "We are family, now and for the rest of the Cycle."

"Yes." For Laufey could not argue against it. 

"I do not love Loki for he is Odin's son , I love him because I have helped raised him. That you allowed for him to call me Mother means more to me than you can imagine, Laufey." 

"You have one child, All Mother, who calls me thus. I could not turn such a courtesy against you as well."

She smiled at him, the first sign of the woman he was acquainted with that he had seen all evening. 

For the next two days they talked. Laufey felt part of his resentment for the woman, long seeded in some ways, give way. They talked more than they had spoken before. When Helblindi and Býleistr arrived, confused and concerned, Laufey had to admit to himself that he like the woman, somewhat. 

Helblindi had grown since their last meeting. He looked more like his dam than before. Býleistr was taking more after him than he had realized. The children did not arrive that day. Instead they received word that Lord Ve would be held back one more day because he had taken upon himself to help a local lord in a minor matter. 

Laufey cherished the time without Thor or Loki. His sons appeared to as well. In the morning that he and Frigga were to talk to Loki and Thor he took them aside and told them about the situation. 

"What do you want us to do, sire?" Býleistr asked after he was done. Laufey smiled. 

"Simply help them as you see fit. I trust you." Helblindi smiled and nodded. "I am so glad to see you despite this trouble." 

"As am I." Býleistr said with a smile. He looked sad. "We'll take care of them." 

"Yes, sire. They'll be okay. We are, they will be too." Helblindi added. Laufey embraced them. Everything would end well, he had to believe it would. 

"Go talk to them, sire." Helblindi said. "We'll be here when you get back." Laufey nodded and rose, left the room and headed toward the nursery. He spotted Frigga outside the door. He could hear Loki talking to Thor from the hallway. 

The All Mother smiled politely at him. She looked more like the queen than in the past few days. The guards in the hall were farther away than normal. He had not heard the whispers in the halls and could not be certain what anyone knew of the situation, thought of it. 

"Are you ready to begin?" She asked him softly. Laufey nodded. 

Frigga entered the room first. Laufey smiled as he heard the shriek of excitement from his son.

“Momma!” Loki called as Frigga picked him up. “Loki loves you. Give Loki cake.” Frigga laughed.

“It is too early for cake, Loki.”

“Momma, please?” Loki turned to him as he entered the room. “Dam! Loki loves you. Give Loki cake.” 

“Not yet, Loki. Perhaps later.” Loki beamed and wriggled into a comfortable position in the All Mother’s arms. He looked on him eagerly, his excitement clear on his face. He had missed them and wanted to talk about his trip.

In contrast Thor frowned at them both and did not approach them. Laufey simply offered his hand to the boy. Thor did not take it. The action stung more than he had thought it ever would, if Thor had stopped following him and calling him Mother Laufey. It had been a possibly Laufey had prepared himself for. For all Thor could be used in his plans, they were merely speculation. 

“Momma and Dam eating together?” Loki asked. “Father?”

“We have already eaten, Loki.” Frigga replied. “Odin will be at court all day. In fact your dam ate with your brothers, Helblindi and Býleistr, today. They're visiting."

“Why?” Loki asked. "Dam said they 'Blindi and Býleistr wouldn't for days." He had said weeks.

"We have need to discuss something with you two. Your sire believes their presence is necessary."

"I want to play with 'Blindi and Býleistr." Loki said and wriggled in Frigga's arm.

"You will Loki." Laufey began. They headed to the small study attached to the nursery. Thor followed. He was still quiet. Laufey hoped that the conversation would help his worries, his concerns. He hoped Ve had not said anything regarding the issue and placed doubts in his mind, even if he had not realized it. 

"Sit down." Frigga ordered Thor and Loki after she placed him on the ground. Loki sat at once, looking at them expectantly. Thor sat with less care. His face was suspicious and sullen. The All Mother looked slightly hurt at the sight, though she covered it quickly. 

"Whatever it is you fele at the end of this talk I want you to know that I love you, nothing changes because of it. Everything, including my love for you, will stay as before." 

"As with me, I love you two equally." Laufey added. Thor glanced at him quickly, he gave a small smile at them. Loki just frowned in confusion. 

"Thor, have you told Loki?" Frigga asked. Thor shook his head.

"What? Tell me!" Loki demanded.

"Loki, what do you know of your birth?" Surprisingly Loki beamed.

"Nanny told me!" Loki said excitedly and took in a big breath.

“Dam and Fat’er make Loki. With s-sex." Laufey stared in surprise. He heard Thor snicker. "Like Momma and Fat’er make Thor. And Dam and Auntie make ‘Blindi and Býleistr. Auntie and Unc’a Vill make Bor and Bestla.” Frigga’s went blank for a moment but she nodded. “Momma and Dam not give Loki brother.” He said petulantly. “Momma and Dam make brother for me? With sex.” He asked.

Both he and Frigga choked. "No!" They both answered at once. That had not been the answer they had expected at all. While it was clear that Loki knew whose parents were whose he had not shown any signs of evening knowing the word sex. Thor clearly know as well because he giggled at their reaction. Although they appeared to not know what the word meant, simply that it lead to children. 

"Dam and Frigga cannot give you a brother, Loki. Not like that, at least." Laufey clarified quickly. Thor wrinkled his nose at the thought. Their discomfort was worth the amused expression as Thor began to giggle at the thought. Loki simply pouted. 

Frigga cleared her thoat. "That is true at least, Loki. However that is not what we meant." She took in a deep breath. "It began with Jotunheim..."


	16. Chapter 16

“In the end Odin offered me a choice: to join him as consort, and Farbauti to be wife to either Ve or Vill…or remain on Jotunheim without the Casket. We chose the latter.”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “Why?” 

“The Casket is more than a weapon, Loki. It is a source of power, a stabling influence upon Jotunheim. Without it the Winters are harsher and longer, our people more in danger of death from simple starvation because the springs and summers are not warm enough for food to grow. It is for that that I came to Asgard and you were born Loki.”

“But Dam love Fat’er?” Loki asked. 

“No.” Laufey replied. Loki’s brown furrowed again. 

“Nanny told me. Babies-because love- Momma!” Loki looked as if he was about to get upset. Laufey picked him up, and drew Thor into his embrace as well. Thor did not protest it, but was silent. 

“It is difficult to accept. I know that my sons.” Plural. Thor looked at him, eyes searching for dishonesty. “I have not been the happiest here as on Jotunheim but what your sire offered was within honor and the bounds of our people. I do not hate either of you nor Odin.”

“But you do not love Father.” Thor added.

“It is possible to live and care for another, Thor, without love. I care about Laufey and Farbauti, but I would not say I love them as I do your father or you. Then there is love that is not romantic or familial. I love you and Loki as my own. Never doubt that.” Frigga shuddered, her phrasing caught Laufey’s attention again. 

What was she trying to tell him? He put it behind him. This was not the time. 

“Dam love Loki?” Loki asked in a needy tone he had not heard before. 

“Of course. As with your brothers, you are loved by me. I am not as the All Mother, Loki, Thor, I will not sing to you nor will I embrace you as often. You will not see me cry or laugh as frequent. It is not in my nature.” 

“You read to me.” Thor said softly. 

“Yes, and I do not regret doing so. I enjoyed spending time with you and do still.” Thor still looked unsure but Loki appeared comforted because he wriggled out of his grip.

“Loki love Dam.” he said and walked to the All Mother. “Momma.” He called. Frigga held him, her grip tight and comforting. “Loki love Momma, too.” Frigga smiled.

“Odinson. Thor.” Laufey said and Thor sniffled in his arms. Thor ducked his head, embarrassed. Laufey grinned. “You are loved.” 

“Will you still read to me at times?”

“Of course, child. When have I denied you such things?” Thor frowned. Then shook his head, his shaggy mane hiding his eyes. Laufey touched the mass. “You will need to trim this soon, Thor. You look like an urchin.”

“No. I am prince.” Thor muttered sulkily. Laufey laughed, low and deep. Thor smiled at him. 

“And I was King.”

“And I am Queen. You will get that hair cut one day Thor.” Thor scowled. Laufey had no hair but saw his son’s and Frigga’s rise to static. “Thor.” She warned and the boy pouted.

Laufey took a deep breath. Their tale was not yet over. “There is more. Loki your birth was much wanted but also a political necessity.” Loki’s brow furrowed, not understanding. 

“As part of the arrangement of coming to Asgard it was agreed that a son of both Houses would sit upon my Throne as King, before your brothers Helblindi and Býleistr.”

“Býleistr does not wish to be king.” Thor said quickly. “He wants to be an artist.” the news surprised Laufey, his second son had not mentioned any of that information. 

“Loki will be King.” Loki replied arrogantly. “Fat’er said so.” Odin words was law with Loki, as his time was precious Loki valued it like a dragon with gold. Laufey’s attention was simply expected. 

“And it is true.” the memory burned, the loss of each child an ache like a galling wound left untreated in his heart. Loki accepted his birth for he was too young to understand, but later. It was simpler to tell him now and wait for him to come with questions. 

“Yet you most certainly would not be king if –if you other brothers had been born.”

“The babies.” Thor muttered. Eyes sad. Frigga held Loki closely. “Twice your did your sire come to me with child and twice were they taken by murderous hands.” Loki frowned. 

Thor looked startled. “The babies?”

“Were poisoned intentionally.” Thor looked at Loki. A worry there he had not seen before. “Loki is safe, no one has harmed or will harm him thusly.” His worry did not wane. 

“The man responsible for the act has been punished, Thor. Even if he wished to harm Loki he will never be able to.” Loki just frowned. 

“Fat’er keep Loki safe.” He had not used I, Laufey realized, for the past few sentences. They were slowly breaking Loki of the habit. It was a sign that Loki was feeling more ill at ease than before. 

Odin’s effective method was simply ignoring Loki until he did so, when he cared to enforce it. Laufey’s attempt to do so had ended up in a screaming tantrum that had brought several guards out of worry. Frigga…indulged. 

“Yes, he will.” That much at least was true, Laufey thought. Odin did love his sons. 

Loki squirmed in Frigga’s arms. “Play.” He said. 

“Perhaps it is a good time for a break. We have covered much.” Frigga said. “And there is still more to speak of this, but not at this time.”

“Where is Father?” Thor asked. 

“He does not have the time to speak with you over this today. He thought it best for us to address it with you.” Frigga said simply. They need not know of their conflict. “Laufey, if you could take Thor to Helblindi and Býleistr?”

“Yes!” Loki said immediately. “Miss ‘Blindi and Býleistr. Want to play.” He was whining now. 

“Of course.” Laufey replied. 

“I will join you shortly.” Thor looked at her. “Do not worry, my darling.”

“Yes, mother.” Loki ran to Laufey. 

“Now.” He demanded. “Up.” Laufey indulged him only because his strides were much quicker. His chambers were lively for once. His sons were playing and conspiring with another in the safety of his quarters. They fell silent when they saw him. 

“Blindi!” Loki greeted at once seeing his older brother. “You’re too tall!” 

“Loki, must we have this again. It is Helblindi.” 

Loki’s expression grew obstinate. “’Blindi. Býleistr. Bor. Bestla. Match. When I am king, you will be ‘Blindi.” 

“Sire?”

“Then you will be Boki, from now on. We must match.” Laufey said. 

“No!”

“…It does not work with mine.” Thor said. “I’d be Bor too.” 

“Add to your name?” Býleistr suggested. 

“Bathor?” Thor threw out. 

“Yes. That works.”

“I ‘m Loki.” Loki said loudly. “No Boki.” 

“But you said we must match, Loki. Sire is simply addressing it now.” 

“Boki.” Thor tried. “Bathor. I like it.” 

“NO!” Loki cried, his face turning red and bleeding to blue as he pushed Helblindi, or attempted to. He barely moved his oldest son. 

“It would be Baldr. If it were to match.” The room fell silent as Odin spoke from the doorway. How long had he been there? “That was the name you were to be given had your Dam not suggested otherwise.” 

“Fat’er!” Loki whined. “No.” 

“Then do not rename or push your brother, Loki. It is unbecoming.” Loki simply pouted at his scolding and sat down on the ground in protest. 

“Your Majesty.” Helblindi greeted. Býleistr stayed silent. 

“It is good to see two boys. Thor, Loki are you well?”

“Yes, Father.” Thor replied. Loki glared at Odin. 

“Mean.” Yes, he was well. 

“Good. I do not have much time to tarry but I spoke with Frigga of the conversation earlier and simply wished to see you two were well.” Odin’s gaze fell onto Helblindi and Býleistr. Laufey resisted the urge to step in front of them. “I hope you two enjoy your stay.” He turned and exited the room again, silent as he had entered. 

Frigga did not join them as she had promised. Instead Loki played with whoever indulged him. Helblindi spoke at length with Thor, quietly and in a way Laufey could not understand. His childhood was long behind him.   
He ate dinner with them in their rooms and put them to bed, his guest quarters filled with the quiet chatter of children trying to stay up.

“Helblindi pushed Bestla into the spring.” Býleistr whispered. Loki and Thor giggled. “Bor tried to help her out. That is when I pushed him.” Loki shrieked with laughter but was shushed quickly. Laufey remained silent and their chatter continued. 

He made his way to the All Mother’s chambers. He found her sitting, a large and faint bruise on her temple. He startled at the sight. 

She smiled. “It is fine. I fell after you left the oath-I had not realized my phrasing had pulled on it so severely. It was not even my intent. Odin found me and we spoke at length of the child’s conversation. Some of his anger died at his concern for my health.” 

“What is it that is hidden?” He wondered, the bruise would fade by morning. She simply smiled.

“Are they well?”

“Yes. They feign sleep.”

“Thor?”

“Is happier. Whatever Helblindi and Býleistr spoke at length with him improved his spirits.”

“That is good. Very good I do not wish to sleep tonight. Will you join me or keep me company? I must catch up on some reports for court.”

Laufey nodded. There would be no sleep for him that night as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how often I will update this. This is just a random plot that entered my mind and is LONG in my head but I don't know how much of that would be actually put down.


End file.
